Misinterpretations
by Yunari
Summary: When Hyuga eyes don't tell the whole truth Hinata is left broken. Can she find comfort in someone else? Who is this red head she finds herself looking at. Is that Gaara? I suck at summaries so yeah. R&R please I need to know if i'm doing something right.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters only the story line.

The Naruto characters in here are at least 16 and I'm going to say that's old enough to drink for this story.

This take place after Gaara's incident and Sand is now allies with Leaf.

Chapter one

It was warm, just like any other Konoha. The leaves on near by trees were blowing in the gentle wind and laughter could be heard from the small little restaurant. Sakura and Naruto were talking together inside both slightly intoxicated with Kakashi not to far away with his nose shoved in a familiar orange book. They had accomplished a simple mission to accompany a young man to one of the smaller countries that bordered Konoha. Inside the blond and the pink haired ninja spoke of old times while drinking down fruity alcohol drinks because they couldn't handle Sake yet.

Kakashi was, for once, buying and that was because he had something good happening once he got home. Iruka had a nice dinner set up and Kakashi was hoping that maybe a little 'fun' would take place after dinner. Just thinking of it made Kakashi want to get home but he promised to pay for everything if Sakura and Naruto ran a successful mission. He sighed and placed down his latest icha icah paradise novel and looked to the two ninja he'd become close to sense the day he told them they had passed.

Sakura stood a bit wobbly " I s-should get home before it starts to rain" she said nodding as she climbed out of the booth. She was fallowed by Naruto who was close at her heals. He was stumbling every which way but becoming more and more sober with each step. He had . Kyuubi and the demon was absorbing the alcohol not liking the idea of the blond idiot not being able to defend himself. If the moron died so would he so it was just self preservation.

Once outside the restaurant Sakura leaned against the wall and took in deep breath. She hadn't drank as much as Naruto but she still couldn't think straight. Naruto, falling her tripped over a large stone in his path and fell into Sakura with his face inches from her. With a cat like grin he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sakura's. The kiss was slow and soft as if he had all the time in the world. Sakura was too intoxicated to care but she didn't imagine it was Naruto. Her thoughts were elsewhere. She closed her eyes and leaned back breaking the kiss. "Sasuke" she moaned softly wishing it were him with all of her heart.

Naruto jumped back. Kyuubi had almost completely absorbed the rest of the alcohol. He knew that wasn't his name. He stared at Sakura for a long time then turned and walked away shoving his hands into the pockets of his orange pants. Of course he wasn't the only one affected by this little scene. A pair of pale white eyes had seen the entire thing from

her hiding place about a few yards away.

Hinata Hyuga. The girl who was positively in love with Naruto. She had been able to take the whole 'chasing after Sakura thing' knowing that Sakura was in turn chasing after Sasuke. She had been okay with how Naruto didn't notice her hints towards her feelings for him. Btu this. This was the last straw.

A few minutes before

Hinata was taking a walk enjoying the night air. She was a shy quiet girl so the night suited her. She was finally able to breath without her father mumbling something about how strong Neji was and how he had stronger Hyuga blood then herself. She sat down outside Naruto's favorite place to eat, Ichiraku. She liked to hang out here. Not because she liked Ramen but because Naruto liked it and well she enjoyed the smell.

She could hear some laughing down the road and smiled. Hinata liked to watch people together because in her mind she could imagine it was her and Naruto instead of some woman and guy she didn't know. She stood and walked towards the voices. A strange look came over her face as she recognized the voices. Silently she hid behind a building and peaked out so only her eyes could be seen.

Hinata smiled a little as she spotted a blond and she knew it was Naruto because blond hair was not common. In front of him was the pink haired one Sakura. She smiled a bit and pushed out from her hiding spot to go say hi to Naruto when she watched him trip.

What happened after that shocked and hurt her. She watched, in slow motion, as he fell into the pink haired Kunoichi. Next their lips touched and Hinata felt her heart skip a beat. Her pale eyes went wide and she turned around the corner and placed her back to the wall. Her eyes began to water with tears and then she turned and ran as fast as her legs would carry her.

Her heart was broken, she'd never expected it because Sakura was in love with Sasuke. Hinata hoped that Naruto would give up on the pink haired Kunoichi and maybe realize the Hyuga's feelings and come to her but no such thing happened. She continued to run till she reached the training grounds. Once here she began to beat up one of the wooden posts.

She hit it over and over again the tears falling at a non-stop rate. She beat on it till her fists bled and she fell to the ground exhausted. That's where she passed out till morning.

back to the restaurant

Sakura was alone her back against the wall and her eyes closed. The warm lips had left hers and she wanted them to return. She wanted Sasuke to return. Slowly she let her body to sink to the ground. She was to tired and to nauseous so go anywhere anyway. So she just let herself pass out there beside the restaurant.

Kakashi left as well. With one look to Sakura, he sighed and picked up the Kunoichi. He held her carefully and began to walk to the hospital when a green clad Lee stopped in front of him "What happened to Sakura?" He asked looking at the pink haired girl and Kakashi's arms. With a small smile the older ninja placed the Kunoichi in Lee's arms "Take care of her will you? It would look strange if I went around carrying someone half my age."

Lee nodded "If I do not see her safely to her home I will run around the entire village of Konoha three hundred times without stop." Then the green clad ninja turned and ran towards where he knew Sakura's house was. Kakashi shook his head and sighed loudly. With a shake of his head and a few hand signs he disappeared in a poof of smoke to go join his Iruka.

Hinata wasn't found in till morning and then only by her team mates Shino and Kiba.

Morning

"So how do you think this happened?" Kiba asked his bug friend ShinoAkamaru barked from his comfortable spot on Kiba's head and he nodded "Yeah I smell it do. Blood and Tears."

"Tears of sadness and pain" Came Shino's voice. He looked down at Hinata and then slowly he leaned down and picked the girl up "We had better return her to the Hyuga estate before someone begins to worry.:

"Right" Kiba said nodding and Akamaru barked in agreement. Then all four of them headed out to Hinata's home knowing nothing of what she had been through.

--------------------------------------------------

TBC

Well what do you guys think? This is my first fanfiction ever. Tell the truth but don't be to mean please.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters only the story line.

Chapter two:

Tsunade placed her hands together in a sign of annoyance as she stared at the group of teens in front of her. Lee, Neji, Shino, Kiba, and a very sick looking Sakura stood in front of her looking mighty confused. In the corner of her office sat Kakashi and as ever his nose was in that perverted book. She placed her hand on the bridge of her nose and leaned back in her large chair. "So who would like to explain the situation?" she asked softly as she tried not to start yelling. This was serious and is had to be handled properly.

Neji took a step forward, his white eyes blank and his face as emotionless as always. "Hokage-sama, we believe something happened last night. Around six this morning Shino and Kiba went out for morning practice as they normally do." He indicated to the bug boy and dog carrier. "As Kiba explained Akamaru caught the scent of blood so the three of then went to take a look. Upon arrival they found Hinata leaning against the training post passed out her hands battered and bloody." He sighed as he informed the Hokage of the entire story that they had placed together from the bits and pieces what everyone else knew. "And" The bored looking teen continued " Shino, Kiba and Akamaru brought her home. Once she woke up about three hours later she was questioned. Hinata said not a word but she looked…" Neji bit his lip as he tried to find a word for it. He wasn't good with this and his relationship with his cousin wasn't the best.

Kiba stepped forward and then blurted out "Depressed. The air around her was like she'd just seen her cat die or something" he frowned and Akamaru barked in response. "WE found her and it looked like she'd done this to herself like something she'd seen that night just well kicked the soul out of her. She was changed and well kind of broken." Kiba placed his hand on top of Akamaru's head. The dog barked and Kiba listed to him for a moment "Akamaru says that Hinata's heart has taken damage. Not physical but emotional. Dogs can sense things like this. That's how they know when their masters are sad and stuff."

Shino nodded his response he wasn't much of a talker but he decided to put his two cents in anyway "Hinata is unstable" he said in his deep yet quiet voice. Because Shino didn't talk often when he said something people tended to listen "She has shut herself out of the world and I believe it is because of something she saw."

Lee jumped up and pulled his fingers together in the form of a fist "Yes. We must see what is bothering Hinata! What ever has happened has truly hurt her. This is not the time for pain. The Spring time is here and that is when th.. oghh." Lee was getting to loud and Sakura knew she was in for a long speech so she hit him in the face to shut him up. She had a mad hang over and some memories of last night she wanted to forget. Everyone looked to her then to the bent over form of Lee who just let himself crumple o the ground.

Tsunade frowned in displeasure. "Well Sakura I can tell you were out 'celebrating last night'" she said smiling a bit. Sakura was her apprentice and had already shown signs of strength much like her own. The Kunoichi could probably throw Lee threw a wall if she pleased. "Sakura what happened last night that you know of." She asked sounding slightly annoyed.

Sakura let out a sigh "Well, Kakashi-Sensei, Naruto and I came back from our mission last night and after filing the correct paperwork we went to that little corner restaurant not to far from Ichiraku. Naruto insisted on ramen to celebrate," at this the Hokage smiled. She knew her loud mouth blond better than most and well he was the only one that would insist on ramen for a celebration. Sakura noticed the smile on her teacher's face and shook her head sighing as she continued. "After about a ten minutes argument about the ramen we went to that place and had a regular meal and then drinks on Kakashi" she indicated to the perverted nin not paying attention. "anyway, we got slightly intoxicated and left. Last thing I remember is Lee taking me home though I'm not sure how he got there."

The Hokage placed her head in her hands and let out a long sigh "And now what of Hinata?" she asked the ninja expecting an answer but received none. A few shouts were heard out side the office fallowed by a "you can't go in there the Hokage is in a meeting." But before the sentence left the man's mouth a blond clad in orange stormed into the office.

"Hey what I miss?" he asked smiling his normal cat like grin. Sakura, who was not in the mood pulled back her hand and smashed her fist into his cheek sending the blond loud mouthed ninja flying into the wall. After a few seconds he shook it off and looked at her "Ohy Sakura what was that for?" He asked rubbing his sore cheek. He frowned and looked around. Everyone, well besides Kakashi, looked very well solemn. He placed a hand behind his head and blinked for a long moment "Hey who died?" he asked trying to break the tension.

Akamaru barked and Kiba growled "Can't you see we are in the middle of a very important discussion you moron! Something is Wrong with Hinata. So shut the hell up and listen." He sighed and turned back to the Hokage. He was worried about his friend. He like her a lot but he knew she liked Naruto so he never said anything to her. He hadn't been this worried about his little Hinata sense well… He looked over at the other Hyuga in the room. He hadn't been this worried about Hinata sense Neji almost killed her during the Chunin exams.

Naruto blinked "Who pissed in your breakfast this morning" he muttered. He was worried about Hinata now as well but he knew she'd pull threw it.

Tsunade looked around to see if the little interruption was over and continued "Neji what of Hinata now?" She asked the Hyuga because they did live in the same complex. And Hinata being from the head branch would be the morning news in the Hyuga household.

Neji let out a mutter and nodded as he continued from his previous story. "After Shino and Kiba brought her back I brought her to her room. Upon waking she closed me out and refused to see anyone. She won't speak. She won't eat. And no matter what we try she won't even leave her room. This evening when one of the maids tried to go to her room and explosion went off proving that Hinata has even set up traps to prevent anyone from entering her room. What ever happened last night, What ever she saw it is causing the behavior. This girl, she is not my cousin. She is not the Hinata I know." Neji took a step back and crossed his arms slightly irritated.

"Ohy Tsunade-baba how about I go talk to her. Hinata seems to like me a bit. I could ask her what's wrong. We're friends and all." Naruto offered. He stared at the ceiling with both hands behind his head "She won't talk to anyone else here because think of it, Neji tried to kill her and has never really been nice to her. Shino doesn't talk much at all. Sakura and Hinata have never well really had any sort of relations ship. Fuzzy-brows is just weird and Kiba is obnoxious and scares her."

"Hey! You're the obnoxious little know nothing twerp!" Kiba snapped and Akamaru backed his agreement.

Tsunade placed her fingers on her Temples "Okay go. But Naruto I expect you to treat this as a mission. Use to utmost care when dealing with Hinata. I expect you to return within an hour or two and report." She placed her hands on her desk and then waved one of them "Dismissed" With that all of the teen ninjas disappeared and Kakashi looked over at the Hokage.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked as he placed his Icha Icha paradise book in his pocket. "something happened last night and I have a feeling it involves our hyperactive ninja" Tsunade nodded

"I know but," she sighed and reached in her desk where she stored her sake. Pulling out a bottle she uncorked it and took a long drink "But it's the only thing we have right now. As much as I hate to admit it, Naruto is right. No one else in this village has a real connection to our Hyuga. Not even her family."

Kakashi nodded and walked across the office with a slight frown under his mask. "I know but still…" he shook his head and smiled a bit "I'm going to make sure he doesn't do something stupid."

Tsunade nodded and waved her hand. With that Kakashi was gone.

at the Hyuga manor

"But I have to come in! It's under orders of the Hokage." Naruto insisted but the maid wouldn't let him pass. She insisted that he stay out because of family matters and well she didn't believe the whole Hokage thing.

"He is telling the truth. You let him pass." A cold voice came from behind him. Naruto turned around to be faced with Neji and smiled.

"Thanks Neji!" He said as the maid stood aside and Naruto ran in. But soon he stopped. He was faced with three buildings. One in the middle and one on each side. They all looked the same. Each building was white with small wooden frames around each paper door. "Um two questions." He said blinking. "Which house if Hinata's and where would her room be?"

Neji sighed and grabbed Naruto's arm "You really are a drop out" he muttered under his breath as he dragged Naruto to the middle house and then threw the many hallways and up a set of stairs to Hinata's room. "Be careful the door is rigged." He muttered before turning and walking away.

"Gee you could have helped me." Naruto yelled down the hall but the Hyuga was gone. Naruto raised his hand and knocked on the door "Hinata, It's me Naruto." He heard some shuffling but nothing else. So he placed his hand on the door knob and opened it. The door exploded and he was set flying into the wall across the hall from the room. HE shook it off and walked into the room. His foot hit a hidden wire and he heard something click. Immediately he moved out of the way as three kunai hit the spot he'd been standing. This of course triggered another explosion fallowed by what felt like a tone of rocks smashing onto his head. After climbing out of the rubble he passed threw another door where he saw Hinata sitting in a corner staring at the wall "Ohy Hinata!" he called out and he walked into the room.

His foot hit another trap and he tensed expecting something to happen but when nothing did he took another step and a bucket came crashing down onto his head . "You trying to kill me Hinata?" The girl looked over at Naruto and he let out a gasp. Her face was blank and pale as the white clouds Shikamaru watched. Her eyes were emotion less and her face expressionless. He approached her and her features began to change. Her lips set into a hard line and her eyes shut a little her entire expression cold. As he looked at her he was reminded of Sasuke. Hinata's new brooding attitude could have rivaled the Uchiha's. Slowly she stood. Naruto watched and took this time to examine her new clothes.

Hinata was dressed all in black. Her headband was tossed to the floor and her old clothes with it. A black kimono embroidered with red butterflies and it was obviously to big of her because the only skin visible was that of her face. But it didn't stop her movements. She was across the room in seconds and kunai knife at Naruto's neck "Get out of my house" She whispered to him "or I will kill you." With that she turned and threw the knife into the wall. Naruto stood there dumbfounded. Hinata realizing he wasn't moving turned and in a flash sent a kick to his get sending him out of the room. Hinata went back to her corner and cut a thin line with another kunai knife which activated a small Chakra sealed switch which in turn set more traps for the next visitor and shut the door.

Neji who had been waiting outside the room watched at Naruto was sent sailing back into the wall outside the door and Hinata's bedroom door closed. Naruto looked up at Neji with shock and slowly stood "Well that was um interesting" he said as he turned and left the Hyuga complex completely.

Neji's frown deepened and he fallowed Naruto to the Hokage's office.

Hokage's Office

"She did what!?!" A startled Hokage asked the young blond in front of her and looked to the Hyuga who nodded and closed her eyes. She sat back down in her chair and shook her head.

Naruto frowned "And she's stronger too. She sent be flying out of her room and into the wall! Tsunade-baba she threatened my life. Something got to her. That's not the Hinata I know!"

Neji sighed "Perhaps it's because she saw you kissing Sakura last night." He stated crossing his arms. Tsunade and Naruto's mouths dropped as the stared at the white eyed teen.

"How do you know that." "Naruto and Sakura did what?" Naruto and Tsunade both asked their questions at the same time then looked at each other.

Neji shook his head and simply said "I was there last night and I watched you two go at it and Hinata run away."

"Why didn't you report this earlier?" Tsunade asked as she blinked with surprise. Would Hinata really act like this over a kiss?

Neji shrugged "Because I had to be sure." He looked at the Hokage and placed his hands on her desk "If what I think is true, Naruto's actions last night," He paused and looked at Naruto shaking his head "He just killed Hinata Hyuga and released all the suppressed anger, jealousy, hurt, everything that our Hinata has buried inside her self to suppress the depression of not being able to confront Naruto with her love."

"She loves me?"

Neji wanted to hit the blond. He turned and faced him with a look of anger "Naruto, she has always loved you. She just never acted upon it because you chased after Sakura. She was easily able to remain well because Sakura was chasing after Sasuke. With that one kiss, you killed her. You Murdered Hinata Hyuga"

Tsunade looked to Naruto and then to Neji and blinked, silent for a long time "Can it be fixed?" She asked the older Hyuga in her office and he turned to her.

"Honestly, I don't know. She may be lost to ud forever. Only time will tell how her heart heals."

"Right" Tsunade's voice was weak and she looked to Neji "I want her under constant surveillance. An Unstable Hyuga is not a good one. Especially like this. If what I've heard from Naruto is true then… Then Hinata could become a missing nin if we don't pull her out of this. And her strength… Her dormant Hyuga abilities have probably surfaced as well." She looked at Neji seriously "She could surpass you and even end up destroying herself in the process." Tsunade stood and slammed her hands on the desk breaking it in half. "Neji take care of Hinata and report to me on her status. She is not aloud to leave the village in till I say other wise. Try to coax her out of her room and if you can I want her brought here. If not them stay with her at all times." With what she had to say out of the way Neji bowed and left.

Naruto stood there blinking at Neji's back and then at Tsunade's face "i… I'm the one who did this…" He turned and walked away. "Does this make me as bad and Kyuubi? "

TBC

Okay I got slightly carried away with this but I had fun. I hope this chapter is as good as the first and if you like it. R&R so I know to post more.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto just the plot

Chapter Three

For the next few days Neji was assigned guard duty. He watched Hinata's bedroom door and recorded what happened each hour on a small scroll. Though Hinata showed no signs of leaving she gradually began to eat again and on the fourth day her bedroom door opened. Neji looked at his cousin in confusion. She still wore the black kimono with red butterflies and he wondered briefly how many of those she had. Knowing Hinata she had at least a closet full. She looked at him and without a word turned and walked down the hall. She left the mansion and then confidently to the training grounds fallowed by Neji every step of the way.

Once there, Hinata removed the kimono and let it drop to the ground revealing what she intended to train in. It was a short black skirt with a single line of cloth connecting it to the top. The top covered her chest and went around her neck where it connected to keep from falling. Her entire left side and stomach were shown because of this new outfit. Little red butterflies decorated the black being the only form of color available. On her right hip she had the pouch tat held all of her weapons. She looked back at Neji and smirked a very Uchiha like smirk.

To be honest this creped Neji out beyond belief but he didn't say a thing. Instead he sat down and began to take down notes. Hinata once more ignoring his existence turned to the training post. It had remnants of her blood from the night she'd fought it blindly. This made her quite angry. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she slipped back sliding her weight onto her back foot. She looked to Neji and smirked as something came to her mind. She turned her back from the post and looked to him "Neji get up." That was the only warning he received before he was on his feet defending himself from his cousin.

Hinata jumped back and activated her Byakugan and Neji did the same. They each took their stances and the fight began. Hinata was pulling out all the stops her hands coated in Chakra as she tried to close off her cousin's chakra flow. She was trying to pay him back for the earlier fight during the Chunin exams when he almost killed her. Of course Neji had changed sense then. He was kinder and not as stuck up and this was mostly because of the Naruto influence. But Hinata was still hurt from that incident. If not for the healing she'd gotten from the mysterious ANBU member she would have died

Hinata attacked fiercely and Neji was finding it hard to defend himself. It was strange he didn't remember Hinata behind this strong. Something caught the corner of his eye and he turned his head to see what it was but that was a bad idea because Hinata had her fingers at his neck her chakra licking his skin and she smiled sadistically. She pulled her hands back and took a step away. She bowed respectfully "Really Neji you shouldn't allow yourself to be distracted so easily." She turned her head and looked over at her Kimono. The wind had blown it up and because it was shaped to fit someone when it was blow off the ground it took the form of a person before it fell harmlessly to the ground.

Hinata walked over to it and picked it up and slid it back on. Neji gathered himself "What do you plan to achieve by this behavior?" he asked her as he picked up his scroll and jotted down a few things before tying it up and shoving it in his pocket.

"I'm going to show them" Hinata whispered "I'm going to show them that I'm not a weakling anymore. That I'm not someone who can be pushed around." With that she walked down the street.

Hinata walked for a long time aware that he cousin was about two yards behind her. She stopped at a gift shop. One of many in Konoha and looked around. She normally just looked but this time something caught her eye. She walked over to the stuffed animal. It was a panda. She picked it up and looked at it for a moment. It had two black circles around its eyes and she laughed as it reminded her of come one. But who? She bit her lip as she thought long and hard over it. The face of a very angry looking red head appeared in her mind 'Gaara' her mind said to her and she shook her head laughing. He was an interesting person but she had to admit he was cute now that she thought about him. She paid the shop owner for her new stuffed animal and walked out of the shop.

Neji blinked and stared at Hinata as he fallowed her home and then to her room. 'Why did she buy that?' shaking his head he turned and decide it was time he spoke to the Hokage.

Hokage's tower

"I know Shizune but please just one bottle. One bottle of sake and I'll do all the paper work I swear." Tsunade begged her assistant. When he Hokage was asleep Shizune had taken the liberty of raiding the Hokage's stash and hiding all her Sake.

"No Tsunade-sama you have to get this word done now ": she insisted for the fifth time this morning. A knock at the door was heard and Tsunade sat down ready to deny any begging

"Enter" Tsunade said as she cleared a space on her desk. Neji entered and handed the Hokage his report.

"She's finally left the house but she's well different. She's wearing all black with red butterflies and I don't know why but she bought a panda bear if that's of importance." He paused and looked slightly embarrassed.

"What else?" Tsunade asked looking at Neji with a slightly confused look on her face. There was something that Neji wasn't telling her.

"She spared with and beat me," He said sighing "I was distracted and she could have killed me in an instant. She refrained from doing so but I believe she is still quite unstable and I think." the door opened once more and said person walked in with her new bear. She looked at Tsunade and then to Neji.

"Hokage-sama I wish for a word" Hinata said and then added with quite emphasis as she looked to Neji "alone" Tsunade waved her hand to Neji and Shizune. The two left without a word and shut the door. "Thank you for your time."

Tsunade looked at Hinata for a second before speaking "Hinata your actions towards Naruto and your cousin will not go unnoticed. I ask that you try to gather yourself together." She looked at Hinata with curiosity at her new fashion statement. The same one that Neji had explained, "What happened to the shy Hinata?"

Hinata stared at Tsunade with an emotionless expression "She saw something she wasn't suppose to and her heart died." She answered the Hokage honestly "I'm here to request a mission. I understand my current situation and I will try to "re-gather" myself as you said. Because you don't' want to be along I won't mind working with Kiba and Shino but I will say this if you put me with Naruto I will hurt him, maybe not kill him but I will make sure he wished he were dead."

Tsunade looked at this new Hinata with shock, pain and maybe empathy. But for the safety of her blond she nodded slowly "I will tell Naruto to stay away from you"

With a pop sound, which startled Tsunade and made Hinata jump with surprise and armed herself, Kakashi appeared in the Hokage's office, smoke around his feet. "Tsunade" he bowed a bit and walked to her desk. He set a scroll on her desk and then disappeared the same way he'd come.

Tsunade looked down at the scroll and frowned. It had red edges and bore the Sunagakure seal. Slowly the Hokage opened the scroll and read it over. She bit her lip and sighed. Slowly she set the scroll down and folded her hands as she felt a headach make itself known "okay Hinata you wanted a mission here it is. Get Shino and Kiba and get yoru things together. Tonight you leave the village and will meed with some sand ninja half way between the village of leaf and sand. Once there you will escort the Kazekage and his two representatives here. Go"

Hinata nodded and ran out of the office to gather her friends.

Neji and Shizune entered the office and looked at the Hokage "Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked nerviously "what's wrong?"

Tsunade looked up at the two with a frown gracing her lips "Not only do we have to worry about Hinata attacking Naruto if he gets to close but the Kazekage…. Gaara… is coming to Konoha " she said in a quiet voice "he will arrive tomorrow afternoon."

Neji blinked at the Hokage "And you let Hinata go off to welcome him?! If she does something stupid he'll kill her. Or did you forget what he did to lee during the exams?"

Tsunade looked at Neji with dissipointment. "Neji that was all in the past. He has made up for that over and over again. He has saved Lee's life and his comrads safed our own Ninja so you should put that in the past. Now leave my office." Neji bowed and left.

---------

Naruto sat outside the Hokage's office. He had heard the entire thing. HE had to go apologise to Hinata. He had to make thigns right. She wasn't the only one hurt that night. When Sakura called out Saskue's name.. He shook his head and jumped down from the roof.

---------

Tsunade looked to Shizune as the woman spoke "so you knew he was there?" The Hokage nodded "and you know what he's going to do?" again the Kage nodded. "and you're not going to stop it?"

"I can't" Tsunade whispered "Even if I tried he is to stubborn to be stopped." Tsunade looekd at Shizune and shook her head slowly "He already lost Sasuke, he's not willing to lose Hinata as well." After a long pause Tsunade leaned back in her chair "can I have my Sake now?"

--------

TBC

Gaara-kun is in the next chapter! Hehehehe. I don't know if I want to hurt poor Naruto he was just an innocent lover boy oh well here goes nothing. After all a chapter a day keeps people happy.

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto. If I did Lee wouldn't be wearing green…. I'd put him in pink

Chapter 4

The trip wasn't long. In fact Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru reached the half way point at the end of the second day. They knew someone was trailing them because he clumsily hid his chakra signature. They set camp and assigned watches. Shino first, Hinata second and Kiba with Akamaru last. After a quick dinner and some light words exchanged everyone went to bed except Shino. They hadn't asked Hinata a lot of questions even though their minds over flowed with them.

Shino took his watch as planned and he took notice that Naruto stayed far behind. Frowning Shino spoke softly to one of his bugs and it flew back presumably to take it's place on Naruto to make sure the dumb blond didn't do something stupid like he normally did. But Naruto made no move to change his position and Shino's watch ended. He woke Hinata up and she took Shino's spot.

It was quiet for a long time and Hinata like it that way. Not even insects dared to make a sound for fear of her silencing them. She didn't know why she felt so cold towards them. Towards life. All she could think of was how much this was Naruto's fault.

She closed her eyes as she felt his chakra come closer and she growled. She sensed it move and she stood. She waited till Naruto was close enough before unleashing her concealed chakra and grabbing hold of Naruto. She pressed him against a tree. Her body against his to keep him from moving, a kunai at his throat and one positioned in her right hand ready to stab him threw the heart. She smiled and leaned closer to him taking in his scent. Most would assume that Naruto smelt like ramen but not so.

Naruto smelt like forest and sandalwood. It was something to do with his shampoo she was sure. She leaned close her lips only inches from his "So Naruto what was it like to kiss her? Did you enjoy it? Did it make you feel little butterflies in your stomach?" She smirked and closed her eyes as she pressed the metal kunai knife closer to his neck biting the skin but not breaking it yet. "Did she taste good?" Hinata smiled and pulled her face back.

She brought down her right hand, which held the second kunai and traced the area above his heart. "Did your heart beat for her? Did you feel the ping in your heart when your lips touched hers? Did she smell nice? Do you love her?" Hinata continued to bombard him with questions giving him no time to respond. He was to shocked at this new Hinata that he didn't fight back.

Hinata smiled as she brought the kunai knife back again and smirked "It's time for you to feel my pain Naruto" She said softly "Feel it and repent for what you've done" She pressed the one at his neck closer and cut into his skin making blood begin to drip down his tanned neck. "Time to make you pay for what you've done!"

Hinata shoved her arm and forward, the kunai shimmering as it sliced threw air and she let out a scream of hate, anger and something else that was only understandable to those who had felt it, true heart aching pain. The kunai reached clothing and the cold metal tip touched the skin below but moved not further.

A warm hand was wrapped around Hinata's wrist keeping it from moving any more. A warm arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against a hard yet warm chest. The kunai in each hand were ripped from their holder and tossed to the ground but something scratchy and dry. Hinata felt warm breath on her neck and shivered. Her heart beat. Once. Twice. Three times and skipped a beat then once again did it's three beat. She felt warmth begin to enter her cold body and a blush reached her cheeks.

"What is going on here?" Came a deep yet soft voice from behind her and she felt the male's chest vibrate as he spoke. She turned her head and caught a glimpse of red hair. She knew only one ninja with that voice and that hair. "Gaara" she whispered as she felt a shiver go threw her body. What was she feeling for the Kazekage? Why was it warm now? She took a slow shaky breath. He smelled like old spice and fire and she felt her heart skip a beat once more. She looked up at the hand around her wrist then down at the one around her waist and slowly she pulled herself away.

"I had it coming Gaara" Naruto said softly as he sat down beside the now awake Kiba. "I did something I shouldn't have" he placed his head in his hands and sighed as Kiba patted him on the back to try and make him feel better.

Temari and Kankuro fallowed their leader but didn't move to greet anyone. Temari loooked around as if searching for someoen and then sighed. Not seeing who she despratly had wated to see she ploped down beside Shino and stared at the dieing flames. "So… Shikamaru not with you guys?" she asked casualy. Shino shruged in response and she sigehd "You know bug boy girls would be more attracted to you if you talked a bit more" And she laid down closing her eyes.

"We left a day early so we've been scouting around and well when we heard the yell that girl made we came runnign to find this. What's going on?" Kankruo asked frowning disapointedly.

"I would ratner wait to talk about it till we return to the village" Naruto stated as he closed his eys.

Hinata, now able to breath looekd at the Red head. His gaze had not left her sense he took hold of her. Her skin had been unnaturaly cold but once he took hold of her it warmed up and that made him curious. His frown, however, did not leave his lips. HE crossed his arms "You will stay away from Naruto tonight" he commanded "for his saftey and yoru own" Naruto was his first friend. After teaching him a lesson Gaara had becoem more open to people but only selsct people. He nodded toward a clearing about seven or so yards away "You will sleep there."

Hinata frowned "I don't know who you think you are but I will sleep where I wish" she stated but her mind was quickly changed as a thin layer of sand wrapped around her neck. She turned with a sigh and ertreated to the area she'd been asighnet. She sat down and made herself comfortable actualy glad to be away from Gaara. She didn't know what itr was or why. That for the first time sense she saw Naruto Kissing Sakura…. For the first time sense the incident… she felt her heart beat against her ribcage and her body turn to mush when she felt her back against his chest. But Gaara was the last person she knew she should love and yet… she could feel the ice surrounding her heart begin to melt. She laid down and looekd up at the stars as she slowly drifted to sleep.

Gaara, thought it didn't show as much, was going threw some conflicting emotions as well. Even though he was angry with the Hyuga for trying to kill Naruto he admired her for over powering the blond. He felt so confortable holding her and had to fight back his narutal urges to pull her back when she pulled herself free from his grasp. He had to explore this and know it's meaning. He had to understand why this thing called a heart in his chest for a second beat quicker than normal and why her scent of jasmen effect him so when he hated the scents of most flowers. What was so entrancing about the Hyuga and why… why did it pain his heart to threaten her?

-----------------------

TBC

I know it's not much action really but that's because it's late and I'm tired. But herer's the deal if I feel good enough I'll type a chapter tonight and one tomorrow and post them both in a two for one special. It only takes on Review to get a new chapter. R&R


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto no matter how many times I tell myself I do.

Chapter five

The group returned to Konoha without any further issues. Naruto led the front of the group with Kiba and Akamaru. Shino, Tamari and Gaara, being the one who they were suppose to protect, took the middle and Hinata led the back end with Kankuro. The trip back was silent; the steady soft sound of their feet tapping the tree branches as they went was the only sound.

Once they entered the gates the group split. Shino and Gaara headed towards the Hokage tower to inform her of their arrival and the events of the mission. Kiba and Akamaru went home fallowed by a less than energetic Naruto. Tamari and Kankuro looked to Hinata and the remaining three were silent. Hinata turned her back to them and pulled her black Kimono around her body tightly and began her march to the Hyuga complex. "Hey care to tell us what you problem is Hyuga?" Tamari asked as she leaned against her giant fan and stared at Hinata's back. Hinata came to a stop and looked over her thought at the taller woman.

"Who I chose to try and kill is my own business" She said and turned back to her path. Tamari shivered. If looks could kill she was sure she'd be slaughtered, her blood running down the buildings of Konoha.

"You know what that look reminds me off?" Tamari asked as she turned to Kankuro. The puppet wielding Nin turned and faced his sister. The look on her face told him the answer to her question.

"Gaara before all of this." He stated and she nodded. He shook his head and pulled the puppets on his back closer and secured the ties to make sure that his puppets wouldn't fall. "If that Hyuga goes nuts we'll have to watch out for Gaara. He will defend himself and hasn't learned self control yet. He could kill her" With that he shoved his hands into his pockets and turned down the road.

Tamari nodded "I know what you mean and that wouldn't be a good thing. It would break out treaty with Konoha and that wouldn't be a good thing." She picked up her fan and secured to her back. She checked her hair and then fallowed her brother.

----

Hinata stopped outside her house and stared at it. Her hand sat her side began to close into tight fists. Beyond these walls there were only people ready to praise Neji for being better than she, for being more powerful and more intelligent. She'd show them. She could beat Neji now and soon she'd make sure they knew it too. She growled softly and turned towards the training grounds. Her anger continued to build but this time faster than before. And this new development was because of her meeting with Gaara. He was still stronger than she was and Hinata assumed it was because of that sane. She knew she could beat him if they were in water because then the sand would be to heavy to move.

She shook her head and placed her pale hand on her chest above her heart. It had returned to normal and was steadily beating as if nothing had happened. But she knew the truth. She knew what had happened between her and that….that person. She felt it but she refused to accept it. IF she admitted to falling in love with the red head she knew that she would only get hurt again. He would only look the other way just like Naruto.

As she reached the training grounds she came to a conclusion. The only way to protect her heart was to kill the people who affected it. She'd have to kill Naruto and then she'd have to kill Gaara. She would not let anyone harm her already broken heart.

-------------

Gaara had left the reporting to the Hokage to Shino. He knew what he was doing and Gaara didn't feel like seeing that blond woman. She creped him out and her brut strength was just over whelming. He'd only met her once when on a trip to Konoha a few months ago but that was enough. Tsunade had gotten angry with Kakashi and smashed her hand into the wall causing it to crumble. That kind of strength was something that Gaara would rater have on his end then on the receiving end. Anyway he'd have to see her during the meeting later anyway.

So he decided on a different course and found himself fallowing the Hyuga girl he'd stopped from killing Naruto. He was curious to find out her story. He watched the girl stop in the training grounds and make a few hand signs. There was a puff of smoke and a second Hyuga girl stood beside the original. He sat on a tree branch of one of the many trees surrounding the area. Hinata had cloned herself for training and he wanted to see how good she really was.

Hinata fought herself and if was difficult because the real and the fake Hinata knew what the other was going to do making training next to impossible. She easily grew frustrated and began to beat on her clone without thinking about her moves because that way the clone couldn't tell what she was going to do. She heard something and immediately the clone and the real Hinata disappeared. She was being watched and she didn't like it. She armed herself and attacked her watcher striking to kill but came face to face with a familiar panda resembling face. She had sand wrapped around her wrists and feet to keep her from advancing and she frowned. When had that happened? She didn't remember even feeling the sand touch her and it was there in a flash holding her back.

She looked at the male her features blank and not giving anything away as he spoke. "Do you always blindly attack people?" he asked her as the sand retreated back into the guard on Gaara's back. Hinata didn't answer him. Instead she got her footing back and slipped into a defensive stance. Here was her chance. She had to take care of Gaara and then she would only have on problem left. She attacked the Redhead this time intentionally and clear minded so she could avoid the sand trying to stop her. Gaara stood up and looked at the girl trying to attack him. He let his sand distract her and when she was close enough he grabbed her wrists, spun around, and slammed her back against the wall. "Look little girl" he said softly his sand trembling beneath him and slowly inching up Hinata's legs. "You can not defeat me. And if you attack me again I will be forced to end your life. I have held back so far because I do not wish to end my alliance with this country but if I have to on the case of an assassin then I will."

Hinata looked up at Gaara her heart pounding in her chest. She was trapped between him and the tree and her body tingled all over. She blushed and tried to get away but only half-heartedly. She growled, "Release me!" And he did. He let her go and jumped back so he stood on a branch of a different tree. Hinata glared at him and turned away "Watch you back Gaara" she said as she jumped down from the tree and ran down the road.

Gaara simply watched. He couldn't' help but feel something. He placed his hand on his chest and frowned. That girl's attitude, He liked it. It was nothing like the girls back home who were all over him and pretended to like him out of fear or of course for the status that came from being with the Kazekage. That's the only reason any of the girls back in sand threw themselves all over him. But here… that girl… she tried to kill him… and yet he liked her. Shaking his head he turned "Gaara of the sane needs no one" he said softly. He didn't believe in killing to prove his existence anymore but he still though it was best not to get to close to anyone. Then he would have a weakness. He jumped down from the tree and began to walk towards the house that was his temporary quarters.

That girl, Hinata Hyuga, had spirit and he didn't see her easily becoming a weak point. He'd have to watch and see if she changed. As it was now he liked her cold exterior. He felt a smirk grace his lips but it vanished as quickly as it had appeared. "Hinata Hyuga, you are an interesting girl I must say," he muttered to himself.

-----------------------------------

TBC

Well I'm having fun. R&R. I think I will let Hinata keep her cold attitude. I find it's more fun that way. That and a relationship between the two would be a lot easier to manage if one of them changed their personality.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto, Just the voices in my head think I do.

Chapter six

"So how do you propose we do that?" A very agitated Hokage asked the Kazekage sitting across from her. Currently they were speaking about redrawing the boarder lines between Suna and Konoha. They were old and some of them over stepped the boundaries of the actually villages. Gaara leaned over the table and placed his finger on a thick line that was drawn on the map in front of the.

"If we move this one up a little it will connect with something we can see." Kankuro informed the Hokage. He spoke for his brother because Gaara wasn't much of a talker. "This is a natural spring and it could be the new border between our countries. If the people can see something instead of an invisible line that the people can't see." Gaara nodded and leaned back. He sighed. This Kage business could become very annoying sometimes. He placed his hand on his head and stood.

"Kankuro finish up her and report back to me," He commanded. He half bowed to Tsunade and then made a hand sign. Sand wrapped around him surrounding him in a cocoon and when it disbanded Gaara was gone.

"Is he always like that?" Tsunade asked the puppet nin and he nodded. She shook her head and leaned back in the chair "Well we can redraw the line there it will shorten Suna's lands but Gaara said it so I assume it was okay. I have to talk to the counsel but I think it can be done."

Kankuro nodded and bit his purple lip. "Hokage-sama I think I should inform you of the real reason Gaara is here." he said softly and looked around the office. "Tamari and I convinced him to come under false pretenses. The real reason we made him come here is because he needs protection. There is word going around that there may be an attempt on Gaara's life. Tamari and I thought it would be best if we let him lay low here till things calmed down in Suna. I will be returning to take Gaara's place for the time being though."

Tsunade nodded "We can help our neighboring countries and I can allow Gaara to stay here under our protection but only for so long. The counsel doesn't like the idea of having two demons here especially when Gaara's can be released so easily."

Kankuro nodded "It's fine just don't tell Gaara what I've told you." Tsunade nodded and smiled softly.

"I will do what I can" With that Kankuro left and Tsunade looked to the stack of paper work on her right and the one on her left. With a sigh she yelled for her assistant "Shizune!"

-------

"So you'll come then?"

"Of course. I'm lazy but not that lazy"

"Good… um see you tonight then?"

"Yeah…whatever."

She smiled brightly and ran off trying not to look too girly because that would be very bad for her tough girl image. The guy shook his head and turned away. He walked the other way with his hands on his hips.

"How troublesome"

---------

Hinata faced her father and listened to him rant. He had been going at it for about an hour now talking about how she needed to get her act together and blah blah this and blah blah that. She stopped listening after the first word because she was thinking of other things. Gaara was strong and if she was going to defeat him she needed to be more careful and she needed to plan these things out. She looked up at her father with a look that pretty much said 'I don't care, leave me alone.' It was one she'd copied from Neji back when he was a know it all jerk. It was weird how people changed when they caught a bit of Naruto influence.

Hinata looked at her father and shook her head interrupting his next sentence "Where is Neji?" she asked plainly and he lifted his arm, pointing in the direction of Neji's room. Hinata lifted her hand and pushed her father lightly aside. He was surprised so he moved without problem. Hinata walked to her cousin's room and rapped on the door. She opened is and walked in easily avoiding the trap that had been set. He wasn't there and she frowned. In the corner she found a scroll. Curious she picked it up and examined it's content. It was a weapon-summoning scroll. Neji didn't carry these. She shook her head. Neji's window was open and she could only assume he snuck off. She smirked "does my dearest cousin have a girlfriend? Wait till father hears about it." She laughed and turned; throwing the scroll over her head she walked out of his room and to her own.

Being a Hyuga meant arranged marriages especially for the branch family members so that the bloodline limit could stay strong. This meant of course that dating wasn't' aloud. Hinata being from the head family could date she just couldn't sleep with anyone or get to close because when the time came she was suppose to marry someone of her father's choosing so that the blood line would continue strong. She sighed and shook her head. She wouldn't' let her father worry about her. She'd throw him to Neji and the two could go at it while she did what she wanted to.

---------

Gaara found himself at the training grounds where he had encountered Hinata. He subconsciously had wanted to see her again. But as he looked down at the training area the girl was nowhere to be found. Realizing that he had come here just to see her he shook his head and turned around, coming face to face with just the person he'd been wanting to see.

"Hi Gaara-kun" Hinata said softly. She was mere inches from his face and neither of them moved. "Looking for me?" She smiled a bit and lifted her hand. She placed it on his cheek. She could feel sand wrap around her ankles and she knew it was a defense just incase she tried something. But no she wasn't going to try anything that would hurt him, not yet at least. His skin was warm beneath the palm of her hand and she blushed slightly. "You know you shouldn't be spying on girls it's not becoming of the Kazekage." She laughed and looked at him without another word.

The stood like that for the longest time, sand around her ankles twitching madly ready to lash out at the slightest hint of a threat and her cold hand against his warm cheek. Gaara was confused at this because he wasn't use to being touched. Even if he had his thin layer of sand covering his skin he could still feel her cold hand threw it and he felt a strange urge to pull away his sand armor and make her cold skin as warm as his own but he was Gaara of the sand and he would do no such thing. As he got ready to move the girl in front of him did the last thing he ever expected.

Hinata smiled once more at the confused redhead and leaned closer to him. With a quick breath she closed the distance between them and covered his lips with her own in a soft and pleasant yet brief kiss.

Hinata blushed at her own actions because her body had moved on it's own. Pulling back she gathered herself and turned on her heal. Looking back only once at the stunned Gaara she ran away blushing madly and trying not to stumble.

Neither one of them noticed the pair of jealous eyes watching Hinata as she left then looking back to Gaara with hate "I won't let you take her from me" the male voice whispered before he too ran off.

----------------------

TBC

Two chapters as promised. Thank you guys for the reviews. I've noticed my spelling is a little sucky and I try to catch it all. But bare with me please I'll try to do better. Anyway enjoy. R&R


	7. Chapter 7

I still and never will own Naruto.

Chapter seven

Hinata hit her head repeatedly as she paced around her bedroom. Her feet made the smallest of sounds as they came in contact with the wooden floor. "What is wrong with me?" she asked herself with a growl. She threw her black kimono against the wall angrily. She didn't know why she kissed Gaara. At first she just wanted to get him off guard. She had the kunai knife in her other hand. She could have ended his life there and then but her body fought her mind.

She sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed and stared at the wall. "Why can't I make myself do it?" she asked and placed a hand over her chest above her heart. She felt it beating and she knew why she couldn't harm Gaara no matter how much her mind told her to do it she couldn't hurt him. "I-I love Gaara of the sand" Hinata whispered her voice barely audible to her own ears. Even though her mind refused to believe that and continued to tell her that he would only hurt her like Naruto did she couldn't fight her heart. Slowly she stood and walked to her large and over stuffed closet. "I guess I should get his attention then…" she pulled out some fabric and grabbed a small case. Because Hinata had been shy before she learned how to make her own clothes hence where the kimono she wore came from.

She left her room and quickly ran to her mother's old room. Her father and mother slept in different rooms when they fought and ever sense her mother left well the room had been left alone and no one entered it. No one except Hinata and her little sister some times. She sat on her mother's bed and pulled out a needle, some thread and pins from the box she'd brought. Smiling to herself she found the succors and began to cut the fabric. Gaara would be surprised and if he didn't like her then well she'd just find something else to catch his attention.

Even though she'd decided to give up on killing Gaara she wasn't going to forgive Naruto. She was still going to destroy his life but at the moment fixing her own life was more important. She wouldn't let Gaara slip away. She wouldn't let him love another woman and if she did this then her heart wouldn't be broken.

------

"But I still don't understand Tamari" Gaara said as he paced in his temporary office. This was the first time he'd spoken so much and to his sister because as he pointed out to her earlier she is a girl. "I mean why would she do that?" HE sat in his chair and closed his eyes to ponder this. Tamari shrugged

"Maybe she likes you. You ever think of that?" She looked down at her hands. She couldn't' stay here she was meeting with someone soon and Gaara was just wasting her time. "Look Gaara, as much as I wish I would help you with your girl problems I cant'. I can't read that Hinata girl and I don't know what she'd like so if you want to know why she kissed you go ask her not me." With that she stood, turned and walked out the door. Gaara watched his sister leave and frowned. She had a quite noticeable bound to her step today that she didn't normally have.

Gaara shook his head and placed it in his hands. Why were women so confusing? Or as he heard that Nara say before 'troublesome' He placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose and once more sighed.

'**You like her you know'** a voice inside his head spoke up and Gaara let out a growl.

"Who asked you Shukaku " Gaara replied highly annoyed with the demon inside him. "I feel nothing for her."

**'Then tell me why your heart beats when you think you even have a chance to see her. Or when it stopped when she kissed you.'**

"It's nothing. Surprise simply surprise"

**'Right and I'm a three headed cow.'**

"you smell like one"

'**Kid'** Shukaku warned and Gaara stopped insulting him. **'Admit you have feelings and maybe they'll go away.'**

"I, Gaara of the Sand have no feelings towards this woman" Gaara stated and stood. He began to walk around his office in large circles. An image of a half naked Hinata was sent to his mind and he clutched his desk to keep him from falling "Shukaku!" The demon chuckled and withdrew the image from Gaara's mind.

'**You want her. You want her as bad as I do'** the demon said mentally smiling. **'only I don't want her the same way. I want her body. You, you love her'**

Gaara shivered as he received the same image of the Hinata girl and his face flushed. He leaned against the wall and placed his arm over his face to hide the blush "Stop it" he said softly "please stop it before someone sees."

'**Admit you like her, you don't have to say love yet but admit you like her..'**

Gaara sighed "Fine I have feelings for her."

'**For who?'**

Gaara punched the wall as he was forced to admit it "I have feelings for Hinata Hyuga" he said quietly.

'**Louder'**

Gaara growled, "I love Hinata Hyuga!" he yelled at the top of his lungs only to realize his words had changed. Her covered his mouth and jumped under his desk as foot steps were heard coming down the hall. Someone knocked on the door and entered.

"Gaara?" Kankuro's voice came from where he stood beside the door. He frowned and turned. "I swore I heard him." He shrugged and walked out "But what a strange thing to hear." He shook his head as he walked back to his room silently. "I should get some sleep."

---

"Who's wearing what?" Sakura asked Kiba for the fifth time. He came up to her blabbering a bout Hinata wearing something and well she couldn't wrap her mind around exactly what he was talking about. Kiba sighed and grabbed Sakura's arm. With a agitated grown he turned and pulled Sakura down the streets of Konoha. He led her to the training grounds and pulled her into a row of bushes so they could stay hidden.

He made a few hands signs for a jutsu, that would hid their chakra so that Hinata wouldn't' sense them and indicated to where said person was standing. Sakura gasped and Kiba covered her mouth till she regained control of herself. "shhh" he said frowning.

"T-that's Hinata?" she asked quite surprised. She fell back into a sitting position. This girl didn't look or dress like Hinata not one bit.

"I know she smells like Hinata thought and Akamaru said that it's Hinata all right." They looked to the girl and blinked confused. Hinata was well she didn't look like Hinata.

She wore a very short skirt that was stripped with black and white. It just covered her body and if she bent over they could see her panties in this case which were pink with a little panda on the back. Anyway the skirt had a zipper on the side for easy removal. Hinata's top was just like the skirt. It was big enough to cover her chest and that's all. It had a zipper between her breasts and was partly unzipped. Connecting the two pieces of clothing was fish net. This same fishnet ran down both arms and ended at her wrists where it connected to a layer of cloth that was also black and white. It was there so that Hinata would have something to hold onto. Over this little outfit was a simple white jacket with a whole on the inner part so her thumb could stick out of it. The jacket itself had a star sown into the right cuff and the left shoulder was ribbed exposing the fishnet-covered arm. Around her neck sat the headband with the metal plate showing she was a Konoha ninja. From the collar of the jacket were two pom poms one black and one white. The bottom of the jacket was lined in what could have been black fur.

On Hinata's head was what appeared to be a panda head shaped hat. It had two long pieces of black and white fabrics that hung on either side of her head and she pulled down on them when ever the hat came close to coming off. At the end of these two things were little black bows. To tie it all off a black and white belt hung sideways from her right hip to her left thigh running the entire length of the short skirt and if one looked close enough they would see that her fingers were painted in the pattern of black and white all away across starting with black on her left pinky and ending with white on her right pinky.

"Are you sure that's her? I mean it could be Neji cross dressing right?" Sakura asked frowning.

"When Neji grows boobs you tell me" Kiba answered. He looked up to see Hinata looking at them. He blushed, grabbed Sakura and got out of there.

---

Hinata smirked "that's a reaction I want." She said to herself. "Now let's go visit my little panda man" she joked to herself.

---

TBC

Okay I didn't create this outfit. So the credit doesn't' belong to me. I saw this in a picture on deviantART so credit for this design goes to its creator CaramelPears. If you want to see it email me or something. I've never been good at explaining outfits. Anyway R&R please


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Naruto. Never have, never will.

I'm writing this at school see how much I love you guys.

-----------------

Chapter eight

Hinata smiled as she watched the two run off. Kiba had done a great job at hiding his and Sakura's chakra but Sakura was just to loud when she gasped. Hinata giggled and shook her head. She held resentment towards all three of the old team. Naruto made her blood boil, Sasuke made her stomach churn f or the traitor he was, and she wished much to hit Sakura for not only help in the process of breaking her heart but because the girl had chased after the traitorous teen.

She shook her head and placed her hands on her hips and looked down into the lake's depths. Shortly after Kiba and Sakura had left she knew she was alone so she went to sit by the lake. It was calming and she liked it when the water was calm and she could see her own reflection. She dragged her fingers across the surface shattering the image of herself in her little outfit. She'd made a few of these all the same so that she could was one and wear the other. Of course eventually she'd find something even more entrancing but for now this would work.

She could find no sight of her panda man. It was like he'd disappeared off the face of the earth but she had no doubt that he was just hiding his chakra or something. He was supposed to be here without the other nations knowing anyway. She let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes. She then allowed herself to fall into a nice gentle sleep.

---

Gaara watched the sleeping girl. He didn't know how or when he'd found her only that he was there and that Shukaku was sending him crazy thoughts. He half wished he could sleep without the demon bothering him because then maybe he'd be able to control his thoughts and get down to what mattered. How he really felt. He didn't know if these feelings he held for the Hyuga were from him or from the demon inside him who was just looking for a good lay.

Yes, it's true Shukaku was a big horndog and liked his women. Gaara was far from being a vergin because he slept with women for the demon's sake. The demon would then leave him alone for a few days and Gaara like being left alone. None of the girls actualy liked him so it was okay to dump them the next day. They stayed and slept with him just for the fact that thery could say they were with the kage and lived.

Gaara jumped down from his tree and approached the sleeping girl. He was confused as to why she was wearing the strange outfit but he coudlnt' say he dissliked it. Infact he really liked it and found it to be… "Shukaku what's the word I'm looking for?"

'**Kinky?'** the demon offered and Gaara nodded. Yes the outfit was kind of kinky. Though he had no idea where the whole panda theme came from. **'it came from you kid. Ever look at yourself in a mirror. You got black circles around your eyes and it is very panda like.'**

Hinata roleld over onto her back and lifted a pale hand. She covered her eyes to keep he sunlight from getting into them and desturbing her nice slumber. Gaara blinked for a moment as he just watched her kneeling beside her form. She looked so innocently guilty if that made any sense at all. Without realizing what he was doing he reached his hand out and let it rest on her stomach. It was slightly cold like the rest of her body and he found himself wondering why the Hyuga was cold and if she was warm in any other place. His hand travled up as he closly inspected the material she'd used to make this. "she's showing off to someone" he stated simply as he leand down his face inches from Hinata's own "What are you trying to do?" He asked the sleeping girl."What are you trying to accomplish?"

Gaara's breath stopped for a moment as he leaned clsoer to the girl "Tell me" he demanded of the sleeping Hyuga "tell me what you want" And then he gently closed the distance between them and placed his lips over hers. She tasted sweet, just like honey. He wanted move but he dared not for fear of her wakeing. He slowly pushed himself up and looked down at the Hyuga "what is it about you that does this to me?" he asked his breath heavy.

'**She stands up to you unlike the others who cower.'** Shukaku said laughign a bit. **'And then the added bonus of a very nice body'**

"Shut up you" Gaara whispered as he pushed himself up.

**'you know now I can call you a molester. You're trying to molest poor Hinata in her sleep what a shame.'**

Gaara shivered at the thought and shook his head violently "stop it Shukaku this is definatly not the time to make jokes like that!"

'**You want her so bad. I can smell it.'** Shukaku laughed and smirked **'she would make a fine mate. She could give you many children and they would be powerful. They could control sand and have the Hyuga eyes. Imigine the power.'**

"Seriously can you not think of anything else?" Gaara asked the demon. " I won't approach her. I'll wait and if she comes to me then we have something. I will not be having a weak, shy person. I only want someoen strong. Someone that I know I can trust. Someone like her.." he shook his head he reallly wished her could sleep. He needed to know if what he was feeling, was really him or just Shukaku's influence.He looekd at the sleeping girl once more then turned and walked away unaware of the angry, sceaming eyes that watched him go.

----

Hinata woke slowly and sat up. She licked her lips and frowned. She tasted somethi ng she hadn't tasted before… no she had tasted this before. It was she same spice taste that Gaara's lips had! She blushed and shook her head as she lookedaround for the red head. She couldn't find him and didn't feel his chakara anywhere near her so who did she taste him?

She pushed her body off the ground and placed her hand on her stomach. IT was warm and to that she frowned. The rest of her skin remained cold. This confused her but as she turned her head and looked beside her she knew the truth. A small pile of sand was sittign right beside her head. She laughed a little. She was smart and all the evidence pointed towards Gaara's presence. She pushed herself off the ground and streached. "I guess you want me" she said smirking. She turned to face the lake and bent over. She cuped her hands and ganthered some water then splashed it on her face. Drying her wet face with the arm of her coat she turned "Well let the games begin."

--------

TBC R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Naruto

Chapter nine

Hinata reached home and looked at the windows. Neji's was open again and she couldn't sense him in his room so she knew he was gone again. She frowned. Where did he go all the time and why were that girl's scrolls in his room? If she wasn't so obsessed with her own little life then she would hunt him down and find out but she had better things to prepare for. She had a plan to set into action and she was going to have it all ready fro tomorrow. Gaara wouldn't know what hit him. Hinata entered her house and then her room and shut the door. The only way to protect her heart now was to make sure that he didn't fall in love with anyone else.

----

Cold, angry and hungry for blood eyes watched Gaara. How dare the redhead steal what was his. Hinata belonged to him and only him. He shook his head and slapped his head. "She doesn't belong to you, you idiot." He whispered to himself. Hinata was his friend and he couldn't' hurt her so he simply had to destroy Gaara. It would hurt her, yes, and possibly break her heart but then he would be there to put her back together. He would make Hinata his own and then, then she would never have to worry again. He'd help her become his old Hinata, the shy one he loved so much.

---

Gaara sighed and placed his hand to his temple. He couldn't' take another minute of this "Okay I get it Tamari, He's a lazy know nothing bum. Shut it already." His sister looked at him for the longest time her mouth hanging open. For the past hour or so she went on and on about how her date with Shikamaru hadn't gone well and that he was lazy and just muttered troublesome all night. "But you like him and he's a nice kisser. Me and Kankuro have heard it all twenty times so just shut your mouth your not the only one with significant other issues!"

Bother Kankuro and Tamari looked at Gaara. They were silent before Kankuro opened his mouth and began to laugh so hard that he was crying. Tamari fallowed suit and fell onto the floor laughing hard enough to cause cramps. Gaara stared at them and growled. Kankuro shook his head "Sorry bro but that was the last thing we expected you to say." He wiped away his tears and smirked a bit "so who's the lucky girl?" he asked smirking "Wait I know it's that Hinata Hyuga girl you were yelling about the other day!" Tamari stopped laughing and looked to Kankuro

"That shy little thing? She is so not Gaara's type. He liked assertive and self assured girls." She chuckled "He would never date a girl that had no backbone."

"That's just it Hinata has become one of those girls you just mentioned. She doesn't stutter anymore and from what I've heard she's actually tried to kill Naruto more than the one time when Gaara caught her. From what I hear Naruto broke her and she is just trying to pick herself up and move on but it's not working to well and she's stuck in this 'I hate the world' mode."

"You know sometimes you worry me when it comes to gossip Kankuro" Tamari said and looked to her little brother "So Gaara you like this girl right. Well here's what you should do. Just wait, make sure she likes you, and approach suddenly" she smiled "when you do something make sure you are sure of yourself when doing it. Never second doubt your actions and she'll be all yours. If this girl is really the way I think she is well then that is all you have to do."

Gaara grumbled and turned. He walked out of the room frowning "stupid family" he muttered his sand wiping around his feet dangerously but not attacking anyone. "I'll do things my own way" he muttered before dissipating in a tornado of sand.

---

"So what's the story?" Tsunade asked the ANBU in her room. There were three of them. One with a dog mask, one with a bird, and the other had a rabbit on. She placed her hands together as she waited for an answer.

Bunny spoke up "Suna has been attacked. As believed it was an attack on the Kazekage. Because of Gaara's current location though he of course was not harmed. But the person in his place was killed. The enemy knows he's not there anymore. We should expect an attack on Konoha looking for him"

Tsunade nodded and let out a deep sigh. "I want our defenses to be doubled and I want extra surveillance. Reports every hour and I don't want to even catch wind of those people coming into my village." She waved her hand and all three of the ANBU members disappeared. "This can not be good."

Tsunade looked up and stared at her ceiling "Naruto aren't you a bit old to be playing 'see what mission are being passed out'?" she asked and Said ninja fell down from the air vent and into her office.

Naruto smiled a bit and stood. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed, "Well you know me Tsunade-baba I like sneaking around. Got to test my skills some how." He smiled a bit but it soon slipped from his lips and he dropped his hand to the side "IS it true? Are people really after Gaara?" He asked concerned about his savior. He owed the male his life. If not for him Hinata would have killed him back on that mission.

"Yes, Sadly it's true. They are after the demon inside him witch means they will eventually come after you and Kyuubi" Slowly Naruto nodded and Tsunade smiled a bit "but we're fighters and we won't let anyone attack our village!"

---

He smirked as he watched a very distracted Sand nin pass him. Crouching low to the ground he felt a growl in his throat and then he jumped. He tackled Gaara to the ground and attached a small device to the Ninja's chest enabling him to use Chakra. Grinning madly he punched the redhead and knocked him out. He pulled Gaara over his shoulder and began to walk away smirking to himself. A bark was heard and he looked down at the dog frowning "Yeah I know Akamaru this isn't right but I Have to protect Hinata from his influences"

The two walked away; ever so often he placed something behind him to hide his and Akamaru's scent. After all Kiba wouldn't want someone to come after them and say he tried to kill the Kazekage. He wasn't going to kill the male anyway only ruff him up a bit.

------

TBC

R&R It took me forever to get this chapter out!

Yunie-chan out


	10. Chapter 10

No don't own Naruto. Wish I could but I have no drawing talent and that's that.

Chapter Ten

"He's what?!" Hinata screamed at the Hokage "how could you lose a person. Seriously and one as strong as Gaara. People just don't fall off the edge of the earth" Shino lifted his hand and placed it over Hinata's mouth.

"Calm down. Yelling at Tsunade-sama will not make Gaara magically appear."

"He's right you know" Kiba stated frowning at Hinata's reaction. He hadn't expected her to freak out this badly. She'd been yelling at Tsunade for like an hour now and the Hokage just sat there taking it like it was nothing.

"He's in danger Tsunade and you know it. I heard what Kankuro said. I was outside the room when he told you the real reason Gaara is here." Hinata slammed her hand on the Hokage's desk. "Damn it" She turned and grabbed her white coat. "I'll look for him myself and when I find him I'm going to find out who did this to him and kill the bastard" Hinata growled as she threw the coat on and exited the Hokage's office.

Kiba turned to fallow but was stopped by Tsunade's voice "You two better keep an eye on he. She's blind with rage. It seems to be that she has feelings for Gaara. What happens next could make or break our little Hinata. Proceed with caution." Shino nodded and then he and Kiba left the office. "You see enough Kakashi?" She asked as the Ninja placed his hands down and broke the jutsu revealing his position.

"Kiba's eye were shifty I think he knows more than he is telling" The silver haired ninja stated as he looked after the ninja. " I think he may know where Gaara is."

Tsunade nodded and sighed softly "We'll watch for now. Maybe he will make a mistake and show us what we want to know. He hasn't done anything hopefully to jeopardize his future." Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

----

The first thing he was aware of was that he couldn't use any chakra. Gaara sat up and looked around the dimly lit cave. It was wet and smelt like sulfur. He began to take in his surroundings. He was in some sort of chakra concealing cage with what look like explosion tags on each bar incase he tried to touch it. He faintly wondered how he'd slept and Shukaku hadn't gotten out. As he looked down he noticed the small devise on his chest. It sucked in his chakra so he made the assumption that it also soaked in Shukaku's chakra, which is how he'd been able to sleep. He pushed himself up and approached the bars of his cell. His gourd full of sand was on the other side of the room and he growled.

He closed his eyes and tried to remember how he got here but the last thing he remembered was having this thing put on him and being hit in the head. He shivered and walked around his cell. In the corner was a small bed so he knew that who ever captured him wasn't completely evil. He sat on the bed and rubbed his hands together. What he would give to be back in Suna.

His thoughts turned to Hinata and he smiled as he lay back in the bed. He placed his hand together and set them on his chest. He had time to think. He would have all the time in the world to think now.

----

"What? Gaara's missing? That's impossible. Sand man can take care of himself" Naruto said over a bowl of Ramen to Sakura who had heard the news from Kiba's loud mouth.

Sakura nodded "Yeah and apparently Hinata went nuts over it." She watched the blond eat completely disgusted with how he put away six bowls of ramen and was finishing his seventh already."How can you eat so much?!"

"It's a skill." Naruto put down his empty bowl and placed his head in his hands. "Crazy huh?" He asked and frowned. He threw some money on the table and stood. "I'll find Sand man" he said looking back at Sakura. "If Iruka stops by tell him I'm on a mission." Sakura sighed but waved after him anyway. Why did she hand out with that blond idiot anyway?

---

Naruto bit his lip hard. "ohy Kyuubi help me out here. Shukaku is like you a tailed demon so help me find him."

'**And why should I do that?'**

"Because if you don't then I'll just go and get us killed. You know how reckless I am"

The fox demon sighed knowing that was the truth. **'I can smell him, but he's a long ways away. North, maybe a four hour trip' **the fox turned around in it's cage and laid back down obviously bored **'now leave me alone.'**

Naruto smiled "Well we'd better pack then" he stated as he turned and headed off for his house. He'd get some medical supplies just incase Sand man was hurt which he was sure he wasn't. But his major question was why the guy hadn't escaped already.

----

"So you think anyone will find us?" Gaara asked Shukaku, because the demon was the only one to talk to.

**'If all else fails that dumb blond boy will come and get us. But I have a strong feeling your little Hinna-chan will get here first.'**

"Oh shut it you damn demon. She's a person not a sex toy you perverted creature."

**'It's not my fault you haven't' let me out to play for a long time. I want to play and I'm getting frustrated! Especially with that girl running around with hardly any clothes. Don't you just want to push her to the ground, tie her up and ma…'**

"Shut up please Shukaku shut up. I don't need those kinds of thoughts running threw my mind while I try to escape."

The demon sighed **'you don't even know what I was going to say'**

"Yes, sadly I do and I wish I didn't."

'**What was I going to say then?'**

Gaara sighed, "You were going to say make her scream."

The demon made a humph sound and became silent.

"I got to get out of here before the sanity I have left dissolves." Gaara muttered as he rolled onto his side.

He tried to take the device off his body but when he pulled metal claws dug into his flesh and that hurt worse then just letting it sit there. He knew if e continued to pull and those claws dug deep enough he'd die. He didn't want that to happen so he stopped. If he could reach his Sand in the gourd he knew he could escape because that stuff was infused with his chakra and he didn't need chakra in his body to use it but he couldn't' reach the thing threw the bars. The room was just too big.

-------

"Aren't you lucky" Came a voice and Gaara sat up from the bed and stared at the figure as he came closer to the bars. "Hinata is after you even when your gone. What have you done to make her like this? What have you done to change my Hinata? Tell me" Kiba yelled to the monster in the cage but Gaara made no response. He just stared at Kiba till he realized who he was.

"I remember you" Gaara s aid as he stood and stretched "You're that dog brat that fallows Hinata around like a lost pup." Kiba didn't speak because he was surprised that Gaara was capable of speaking in full sentences. "I have done nothing to Hyuga. She is the one chasseing after me and she is the one doing things to me" he stated as he sat down on the bed and placed his hand over his heart "she is doing everything while I lift not a finger."

Kiba stared at Gaara and growled, "We'll see I'll take her back and fix her and when she's forgotten about you I'll take care of you as well!"

"Right" Gaara muttered as he lay down and rolled over on the bed " A mutt like you has no chance against me." Kiba growled and turned to leave but changed his mind. Instead he sat down in a chair right outside the cell.

"You know Gaara I could kill you right now" he said in a soft yet malicious voice. "Or better yet. I hear there are people after you. I could just give you over to them"

--------

TBC

Oh I'm so tired. I'm gonna go to bed now.


	11. Chapter 11

Blah Naruto not mine, wish it was but wishes don't always come true.

Sorry guys horrible weather loss in Internet access

Chapter eleven

Hinata was going mad. She couldn't find Gaara and she was actually destroying much of the forest in her search for him. She was pissed and she swore on her life as a ninja she would kill the man who did this to her Gaara… 'Wait my Gaara? When did I start to think of him like that?' She shook her head and slammed her chakra-coated fist into the neatest tree causing a large dent in the tree. Gentle fist…. Right

Hinata sighed and looked at the destruction she'd caused. She let out a sigh and shook her head. There was no real point to all this. She wasn't thinking and if she made any more noise she was sure an enemy or something would find her and she wouldn't want that. She took a few slow even breaths and turned. She needed to approach this calmly and rationally. First think then act or else she'd end up like Naruto…

Why was she still mad at him? She'd never told him how she felt she only beat around the bush sending him hints that she liked him. But it had hurt when she saw him kissing Sakura and well… she didn't think then either. She'd lost Naruto to that pink haired kunoichi but she wasn't ready to loose Gaara as well. "His sand!" Hinata said suddenly as she began to search her pockets. She immediately found the small baggy that she'd put his sad in when she woke up to assume he'd been there. If this was really his sand she could track him down using his chakra signature. She sat on the ground and bit her thumb then began to draw in her blood on the dirt. She would find him if she had to die to do it.

-----

"You sure this is the place?" Naruto asked his snoozing demon. Kyuubi growled and rolled over in his cage.

**'Yes, you dumb brat. For the thousandth time this is the right place. I can smell Shukaku so he's close by. My guess is in that cave. Now let me get some damn sleep'**

Naruto sighed and he approached the cave. He hated Kyuubi sometimes. Now if he had Shukaku, he knew for a fact that that guy was fun. He was like a party animal. He briefly wondered if maybe there was a way to switch demons with Gaara. He was sure the two grumps would get along.

'**I'm no grump. You're just stupid'** Kyuubi retorted hearing the bond's thoughts.

"Right" Naruto muttered and he placed his hands over his head. He heard someone walking inside the cave as he approached "Hello?" he called in and then of course just waltzed in not worried about traps.

There was an explosion and Naruto jumped back a few feet blinking. "What in the world?" he asked as he looked at the spot where he'd been standing. Now that was a close one. He looked up and around searching for the one who placed it but was confused to find and sense no one.

"Hey" A voice called out from behind him and Naruto turned. He came face to face with Kiba and he grinned "Ohy dog boy. What are you doing here?" he asked as he straightened himself and brushed the dirt off his clothes

"Oh nothing just looking around is all." Kiba answered as he looked towards the hole in the cave floor "What did you do?" he asked a bit curious as to why the blond was even in this cave.

"Well you see I got this hint about Gaara so I came to look for him." None of Naruto's friend knew about the fox except Gaara of course but other than that none of the younger ninja knew about the fox and he wanted to leave it that way.

"He's not here." Kiba stated shrugging "I already checked." He threw a small bag to Naruto "but I did find that sand so he must have been here before." He stated frowning a bit. Of course Gaara was still in the cave but he'd masked chakra and that explosion filled the air with tiny spores that would be covering Gaara's scent. "I found this." He shrugged a bit and looked around. He couldn't smell the red head anymore so he knew the spores he'd released in the air did their job.

Naruto frowned slightly and opened the bag. It was sand and it moved a bit so he was sure the only logical explanation was that it was Gaara's.

'**That's strange'** Kyuubi stated as he actually got up **'I don't smell Shukaku anymore.'**

'_Well then it must have been the sand you smelt' _Naruto thought as he replied to the demon. He normality would have answered out loud but he was sure that Kiba would have thought him weird.

**'No I was sure it was Shukaku not the sand. The sand smells like Gaara not like Shukaku.'**

'_Get your nose checked Fox. If you can't smell him he's obviously not here'_

Kyuubi not feeling like arguing with the less than intelligent blond just shut his mouth and laid back down '**dumb ass'** he muttered before drifting to sleep.

Naruto sighed, "Well if Gaara's not here then I guess we should look somewhere else then. Right Kiba?" The dog boy nodded and Naruto grinned one of his very fox like grins. "Gaara couldn't have gone far. He's to lazy to make long trips."

---

"Note to self Kill Naruto for his stupidity" Gaara muttered when he felt the two chakra of Kiba and Naruto leave. "I am not lazy " he crossed his arms and lowered his head. He was sitting in the corner of the room, legs crossed and his chin almost touching his chest. He was bored and hungry but he wasn't the complaining type. He left that to Shukaku who wouldn't shut up.

'**I'm hungry! I'm Tired! I got to go to the bathroom! I want to run! I have this cage! I want out!'**

Gaara sighed "okay Shukaku let's go over this for the third time. You don't eat, you can sleep whenever you want, you don't use the bathroom because you don't have a physical form, you normally never run and you always want to get out of the cage. My body is technically a cage for you so shut it already."

Shukaku made his high pitched whine and began to circle inside his cage restlessly. **'But I'm Hot! I'm thirsty and I want to hit somebody!'**

Gaara sighed and hit himself in the head with aggravation "Again you don't have a physical form so you can't be hot or thirsty and when we get out of here I'll let you pummel that dog breath" There was a happy squeal from Shukaku and then he began to hum quietly. If Gaara had an eyebrow it would have twitched. "Please just for ten seconds shut up! You're driving me insane! Remember back when you didn't talk at all. Do that"

The demon became silent and then made a small crying sound before opening its mouth and letting out a very pitchy scream.

"Damn it Shukaku stop it!"

The demon screamed again and then broke into a fit of laughter.

Gaara's entire body twitched and he grabbed the bars of his cell. If he didn't get out of here soon he was really going to go completely insane.

----

Hinata looked down at her diagram. It was a large circle with an X in the middle and symbols running up all four ends of the X and four smaller circles inside each space between the X. In the very middle she sat with the small bag of sand. She'd read a scroll and she'd been able to memorize many jutsus and things she'd just never tired them. This one required a lot of energy and chakra and of course blood. She dumped the sand out on the ground and stood above it making hand symbols. The entire picture she'd drawn in blood from her thumb began to glow and hum to life. She smiled a bit ad pulled out a kunai knife. She closed her eyes and placed the knife to her left wrist. With a muffled scream she cut it and let the blood drip onto the sand.

The sand seemed to eat it up and the symbol glowed a deep crimson before beginning to shrink till Hinata was no longer in the circle. The circle and X alone with all her symbols she'd pained inside the design dissolved into the sand and it glowed a furious red before it began to charge off.

Using her knowledge of Gaara and what she'd remembered from the Chunin exams, Gaara's sand was infused with his chakra and it seemed to feed off blood. So by combining it with her chakra, blood and of course some added in pure energy she made it come alive. The sand would seek out the sand that it originally came from but the longer it took for it to find Gaara's guard the more energy, chakra and blood it took from Hinata.

-----

TBC

Hehe I know that there is no such jutsu in the show but hey I decided that Hinata needed a new jutsu so that she didn't fall to far behind Neji or anyone else. After all this is the unbeatable, cold, hard ass Hinata we're dealing with.


	12. Chapter 12

Because I haven't posted due to electronic issues with the damn snow I'm making up for it. Two days with no posting three more chapters; 11, 12, and 13. I will keep good to my post a day even if it means double time for me.

Don't own Naruto, but I do now own a new jutsu, but I need to find a name for it.

Chapter Twelve

Gaara blinked as he watched his gourd begin to move. At first it was just a small twitch every now and then but now a good twenty minutes later it was shaking and it even fell over. If he hadn't put the cork in so hard he was sure the sand inside would have flung out. It was strange because he didn't have any of his own chakra to call forth the chakra infused sand.

Gaara placed his hand on his cheek and sat crouched, his knees against his chest and his elbow on his knee with the same hand on his cheek. It was one of the strangest things he'd ever seen so of course he was going to sit and study the actions of his sand. It seemed that something was calling out to it and it wanted out of the gourd to go join what ever was calling it.

----

Kiba and Naruto were far from the cave now and Naruto sighed as the sand in the bag began to react. It had for a while now been bouncing around inside the bag and he had actually jumped and dropped the bag. Both he and Kiba were staring at the back sighting frightened. The Sand then burst threw the bag and began to swirl around in mid air. It lashed out at Kiba and then at Naruto but didn't move.

"What the hell?" Kiba asked clearly confused. He looked to Naruto who looked equally confused. "Do you know what's going on?" and the blond shook his head. Kyuubi inside him was even awake looking at the sand threw Naruto's eyes.

**'Someone has activated a searching jutsu threw chakra. My only guess is that either the person is looking for the sand or the sand is looking for a person'**

'Like I know what that means' Naruto sighed and he reached out to touch the sand but it struck out at him again and he took a step back "Well we know the sand is hostile."

Before they knew it there was a flash of black, white and red. When the image became clear they stood shocked to see a very tired, bleeding Hinata. She reached out her hand, which had blood seeping from the cut on her wrist, and the sand approached her. It wrapped around her wrist sucking up the blood and thin t rails of chakra. She closed her eyes and gasped in pain. It hurt but it had to be done. She lifted her other hand and the sand she'd taken with her combined with the sand she'd just found.

Just noticing the two she turned and looked at them. Her appearance was a lot different. Both of her wrists were bleeding and there were cuts on her cheek. Her normally straight, brushed hair was messy and wild looking. A look of pain and determination filled her eyes and the sand she'd collected was circling her feet only it was crimson red instead of it's normal brown. She looked to Kiba then to Naruto and without a word she turned back. She lifted her right hand and the sand fallowed, wrapping around her wrist then it shot back in the direction that Kiba and Naruto had just come from.

Hinata took after it of course much faster than either Kiba or Naruto could react. "Was that?" Kiba began softly

"Yeah" Naruto answered.

"Was she..?"

"Yeah."

"Should we..?"

"Yeah" And the two took off after Hinata.

----

Gaara began to ram his shoulder against the bars of his age. His sand was becoming more and more restless and he didn't like it. The last time it acted like this was when it had the desire for blood. And Shukaku could smell blood and lots of it quickly approaching. He had shut his mouth and was on high alert. He liked blood. He liked it a lot. Getting an Idea Gaara turned his body so the devise on his chest faced the cell bars. And he rammed himself against the cage bars. He heard a cracking sound but the device didn't' break and neither did the bars.

----

Hinata reached the entrance of the cave and the sand began to move inside. About thirty yards behind her Kiba gasped and sped up his pace. She couldn't go in there! Naruto was confused because Kiba had said that Gaara wasn't in there. Hinata turned and looked at the two. She entered the cave backwards and made a hand sign. A barrier rose from the ground and reached the tip of the cave. To double this she removed a tag from her pocket and placed it beside the barrier. It would keep them out and busy for a while.

Then she turned and began to walk at a slower pace into the cave. The sand was moving quickly, returning to her only to suck in more chakra and more blood. After what felt like forever she reached the back of the cave. To her left, was the gourd that was twitching madly wanting to join the other sand around her. And to her right she saw the man she'd been trying to find. She let the sand she'd used drift over to the gourd, but it didn't open it. Instead the sand lifted the gourd and brought it over to the cage. She removed the explosive tags carefully and opened the cage. Then she entered. She took one look at Gaara and relief flooded her features. She dropped to her knees beside him and wrapped her arms around the red head.

Gaara stared at the girl in bewilderment. She was covered in blood and he could feel her chakra levels were low. On top of that she'd been controlling his sand and it was a little unnerving but he didn't mind it. Slowly he lifted his arms and put them around the tired girl. She'd done all that just to save him. He felt something inside him and it was strange. He didn't know what to call it. Just this overwhelming feeling and urge to hold her till she was better. He felt something warm on his back and pulled away. He took her arms and looked at them. It looked like she'd cut them. He looked to the sand she'd been using and its unusual red color, that's when he knew. He placed her hands together "dispel the jutsu" he commanded and she did just that. The sand she'd been using collapsed to the floor along with the gourd and the red seeped to the ground away from the sane.

Gaara reached down and removed the sash he had wrapped around him just because it kept him warm. Using one of her kunai knives he cut two long strips and wrapped her wrists with them. Then he cleaned away the blood on her cheek and let his hand rest there. She truly was a beautiful sight. She was strong and that made her worthy but she was also beautiful. **'I like her better covered in blood'** Shukaku butted in and for once Gaara ignored him. He leaned forward and slowly he pressed his warm lips against he cold ones. He felt her twitch a bit in response at first but then she leaned forward and responded. Her arms once again wrapped around him and he felt a smile grace his lips.

But their reunion was short lived. There was an explosion at the front of the cave fallowed by the sound or running. Kiba came running down the hall and looked at the two together. Naruto was nowhere in his sight. He stared at Hinata and Gaara for a long moment before he lost it. He ran into the cage and ripped the two apart. Then eh attacked Gaara.

Because Gaara had no weapons and he couldn't use his chakra he was taken down easily and the two boys began to roll around on the ground fighting. Kiba wouldn't lose his Hinata to the monster and Gaara wouldn't lose Hinata to this kidnapping lunatic.

Hinata sat there slightly dazed from the kiss. She felt weak and tired but once she pulled herself out of the trance she pushed herself up. So Kiba was the one who did this? 'His life is mine' she thought as she removed a kunai from her supplies pouch and jumped in the air bringing the kunai down onto Kiba's back.

---

TBC

R&R please


	13. Chapter 13

Finally the page that should go up today!

Don't own Naruto, but I do own the plot.

Chapter thirteen

Kiba moved aside as he felt Hinata coming closer. She sliced threw his shoulder and hit the floor beside Gaara's head. She blinked and her eyes widened "I'm sorry" she whispered and smiled down at him knowing he hadn't been hurt. "Let me deal with him." She stood and pulled her kunai knife from the floor. Gaara got up and brushed himself off as he shook away the near death experience.

Hinata faced Kiba and glared him down. He shivered in anticipation. He didn't want to fight her. And she moved. She attacked him with speed that was so unlike Hinata and then he knew how Neji had been defeated. She attacked relentlessly swinging her Kunai knife always a swing that was meant to he fatal. Kiba managed to dodge a few or just get out of the way so that it would only slice him. Hinata wasn't slowing down or giving up. He had kidnapped, and held Gaara against his will and away from her. He was no longer a friend of hers. With a burst of strength she tackled him to the floor and pined his arms down with her legs. Then she looked down at him and both of her hands gripped the Kunai knife. She raised it above her head and then swung it down into his chest.

It was done, she was safe, and Kiba was dead… There was a popping sound and she found herself sitting on top of a long. She growled and stood up. She swung around and Kiba was standing restrained by a familiar silver haired Jonin. "Sorry Hinata but I can't allow you to kill him." He said as he looked at her over his orange book. He only needed one arm to restrain Kiba and it was working just fine. "I know he's done some bad things but allow the Hokage to deal with it."

Hinata growled but returned to Gaara's side. He had gotten up and already had his gourd on his back. The sand seeped out of it and removed the device fro his chest. He felt the similar flow of chakra fill him and let out a sigh of relief. He picked up the mechanical device and threw it at Kakashi "Here take this, find out where he got it. It restrains chakra use."

"I already know where he got it." Kakashi said as he placed his book in his pocket and took hold of the device. "Naruto must have brought one back from snow country and given it to him or Kiba stole it." Kakashi wrapped the device up and stuffed it into his pocket. "Come on Kiba" He turned and dragged Kiba out of the cave by the scruff of his neck.

They met Naruto outside and together the three walked away together to the Hokage tower. Naruto frowned the whole way every now and then smacking the dog nin on the head for his stupidity.

----

Hinata looked to Gaara and smiled a bit. They must have looked like a pair. Her with her wrists bandaged, her hair wild and her eyes slightly puffy. She looked beat up but not hurt. And Gaara who's red hair which was surrounding his head like a blazing flame, his panda eyes darkened by the insanity that Shukaku had placed him threw and the look of relief flooding his worn looking face because he was free. Hinata reached over and Grabbed Gaara's hand.

"I found you" Hinata whispered as she watched the sand she'd used seep back into Gaara's gourd. She expected Gaara to pull his hand away from hers but he didn't. In fact he gave her hand a squeeze and smirked a bit. She turned and once again embraced him. It just felt so unreal. She'd thought she almost lost him. She turned her head and kissed him softly at first but it soon grew a bit more aggressive. Gaara's smirk grew and he kissed her back. His free hand went to hers till he grasped both of her hands in his and he brought them above her head. He began to take steps forward till Hinata was between him and the wall.

He pressed her wrists to the wall and pushed himself closer. He tilted his head and pushed his tongue into her mouth. He was surprised to find that it was warm. He half expected her mouth to be as cold as the rest of her but it wasn't. He explored every nook and cranny, as he tasted her. She was sweet like honey but had a hidden spice. Like a kick, to remind him that she wasn't completely sweet.

Hinata gasped at what Gaara was doing to her. She parted her lisp a bite more to invite him to continue. She allowed her tongue to rub against his getting the full taste that was completely Gaara. He tasted wonderful and it kind of reminded her of the men's pocky that she'd stolen from her father when she was very little. She felt her leg slip between his and it moved up slowly rubbing against him.

Gaara broke off the kiss to let out a soft moan. Yes, he had been touched before but not like this. Not when it was him who wanted it and not Shukaku. Well okay the demon wanted it too but this was purely Gaara. He wouldn't let the demon have any take in his Hinata.

Someone cleared their throat and the two teens froze. Hinata opened her eyes wondering when she'd closed them. She looked over Gaara's shoulder to see Shino and Neji. She blushed a bit and leaned forward. She kissed Gaara's neck then pulled back. "We have to stop," she whispered softly. Gaara nodded and sighed as he released her hands. He took a step back and crossed his arms. IF he had been any other person besides Gaara of the sand he would have blushed.

Hinata looked to her cousin and teammate and straightened her clothes. She looked at Gaara then turned back to them "what do you want?" she asked softly. Shino looked to Neji giving him that 'go head ' look that only someone who didn't show emotion would understand.

Neji rolled his eyes and looked to Hinata "You are to return home, first you will be medicated fro your wounds" he said indicating to her wrists. "WE need to make sure you are in top health."

Hinata blinked clearly confused. She reached over and waved her hand to Gaara. HE got the message and uncrossed his arms. Slowly he took one of her hands and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"After you are evaluated you will be cleaned up and healed of the scars you've made on yourself. Then you will stand as witness on Kiba's trial." Shino nodded in agreement to all of Neji's words to indicate it was the truth.

Hinata shrugged "That's nothing. Will be over in a week tops." She looked to Gaara and smiled one of those 'and then we will finish what we started looks. Gaara smirked but said nothing because his mind was shot into the gutter when he received that look.

Once again Neji cleared his throat "Yes well once it's all done, in a week as you pointed out, you are to be married"

"Married!?!" Hinata and Gaara both said in surprise. They looked to each other then to the two males "To who?" Hinata asked as she felt her blood begin to boil.

Shino sighed and took a step away from the angered girl. He knew what his teammate was capable of when she was angry. He'd seen what almost happened to Kiba. Hinata watched Neji as he clenched his fists together and stared blankly directly at her. "You are to be married……to me."

---

TBC

Le gasp marriage, haven't mentioned that sense the first few chapters.

R&R

There is some mention to snow country. This is from the first Naruto movie when Sasuke was still with the group and the entire team 7 went on a mission to snow country. If you don't know what I'm talking about then go to youtube and type in Naruto Movie 1 and watch it. It's a good movie if you ask me.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't Own Naruto.

Chapter fourteen

Everything went by so quickly. Kiba's trial, in which the Kazekage spoke on his behalf saying how he wasn't angry or anything, mostly because the dog nin was a friend of Hinata and he knew how the creature loved his Hinata. And now both of them would lose due to this arranged marriage. So Kiba got off with a warning and probation for a month along with the face that the only day, during his probation, that he was allowed near Hinata was her wedding.

Hinata took the news horribly. She refused to speak to anyone and whenever her father was in the same room as her she attacked him. Both, physically and mentally. In her enraged state she was stronger than him but there were more people on his side so in the end she was restrained and just walked away. She spent her time either in her room hidden from the world or at the training grounds destroying the wooden posts with strength that rivaled Tsunade's. But of course this was only in short bursts and she normally ended up falling to the ground angrily and beating on the ground as she cried.

Gaara simply watched Hinata. She always left when he got to close so he remained his distance and just watched. Even Shukaku couldn't bug him now. He was in his own state of mind. He was hurt and in pain because of what Hinata was going threw and because of the fact that she would never be his. Eventually he got up and left Hinata alone because he knew that strong people hated it when others saw them cry.

Neji didn't leave his room. Not for food, exercise nothing. He had his own bathroom so he could easily take care of his hygiene without having human contact. But if one listened every night during that tense week he left his room without anyone knowing. And then he'd come back before dawn to restart his day the same was as the prior.

----

The day came and thought it was suppose to be a joyous day everyone sitting in the chairs were quiet and the air was tense. Neji stood at the alter dressed in his formal were. It was a formal black Kimono that all men received in his family for this day. It was embroidered in gold and white and fashioned elegantly to show that not only was he marrying but also he was receiving a higher status than he had before.

He was quiet and feature less. To his right he had Shino who he'd asked to stand with him as his best man. Mostly because the bug nin could hold in his emotions as well as Neji. The music began and Neji didn't even look down the isle. He knew what she was going to look like. And he didn't want to be here.

Hinata's eyes were closed and her face hidden behind a veil of white clothe. She had an elegant dress fashioned from her drawings when she was younger. She had always wanted to wear it at her wedding but not like this. It was long and trailed a good foot behind her. It was pure white and sparkling as the rays of sun hit it. The front was cut up to reveal her legs but between the cut fabrics was a see threw cloth that sparkled like the rest of the dress. Going up, the dress wrapped around her wais like a skirt, fitting the curve of her hips. It went up like that almost skip tight as it curved over her chest and instead of sleeves the top of the dress wrapped around her neck. Her hair was curled and wrapped behind her head looking like a crown of dark curls. Tucked into it were simple white flowers. In her hands she held a bundle of white, yellow, pink and purple flowers chosen by Ino herself. Her hands were covered with white cloves that reached to her elbows and she wore white shoes that rounded at the front and ended in a small heal in the back.

Hinata reached the end of the isle and stopped. She faced Neji and he faced her. He slowly took her hands and she flinched. She hated this and she couldn't take it. She wanted to scream but if she stopped this that her family would be dishonored and she would be excommunicated from the family and then the village. She looked up from her hand and looked to the crowd searching for a familiar redhead. Her eyes met his green eyes and she kept them there. The preacher guy went on and on but she didn't pay attention to any of it. She just watched the Kazekage, his arms crossed, wearing the formal where from his country. She wanted nothing more than to go jump in his arms and run away.

"If anyone has reason to wish these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace." The man said and Hinata continued to watch Gaara. He knew that if this wedding were broken off then there would be chaos especially because Hinata was the girl. But still he couldn't help it. There was silence for a long moment and the preacher nodded. He opened his mouth and continued "then I now…."

Gaara couldn't take it anymore he opened his mouth to speak.

"I object" Came a voice but it was not Gaara. The enter majority of the group turned to see a girl with a pink shirt and black pants. Her hair in two tight buns on top of her head. She jumped into the isle and approached Neji and Hinata "I can't stand by and watch this happen" she declared as she grabbed Neji's arm and pulled him away from Hinata. She wrapped her arms around the taller man's neck and leaned up. She pushed her lips against his. Neji who was suppressed at first reacted slowly at first then pulled himself together. He put his arms around her waist and closed her pale eyes, sinking into the kiss.

"Tenten what is the meaning of this?" Hinata's father asked and the two broke apart. Neji looked to Tenten then pushed her behind him and stood up to his uncle.

"Sir with all due respect I love Tenten and I will no go threw with a wedding knowing the person I love is not the one I'm marrying." He nodded and turned his back on the man to hold onto Tenten tightly. For the first time in history the entire group of people saw Neji smile. Not a smirk or a cocky grin, a real smile, one that said he was happy.

"Besides Hinata doesn't want to be here either. She has someone of her own," Tenten explained as she looked to Neji's uncle.

Everyone turned their heads away from the Neji and Tenten couple to look where Hinata was, but she wasn't there anymore. A collective gasp was heard and the faces of maybe three dozen people began to look around searching for the missing bride. It didn't take long to find her.

Hinata was sitting in Gaara's lap. They were hoisted into the air surrounded by sand, daring anyone to come close enough to the couple and try to stop them. Hinata's legs hung to the side and she had her arms around his neck. His hands were firmly placed on her hips as he kissed the Hyuga. He stopped for a moment to simply state "objections as well" then dove right back into kissing the girl in his lap.

The preacher sighed and shut his book. He shook his head "kids" he stated with an exasperated sigh. "No morals." He began to walk off the stage when Neji yelled to him

"Wait" The preacher stopped and came back Neji grinned "We will have a wedding today" The preacher nodded and stood back at his alter. Neji turned to Hinata "Hey Gaara, Hinata get up here." Said people stopped kissing and looked at each other with confusion but did as Neji said. Soon all four of then stood in a row, Neji in front of Tenten, who had her back to Hinata, who in turn was facing Gaara. The preacher sighed but nodded his head and proceeded with the ceremony asking the required "do you take Hinata" "Do you take Tenten" and so on till all four were wed to the said person they loved. Hinata's father was too angry to object.

"You may now um kiss the …er brides" The preacher said as he closed his book and threw it over his back then walked away from the couples sighing and shaking his head. So they did just that, Gaara leaning in and pressing his lips against Hinata' now slightly warm ones, and Neji pressing his against Tenten's. The people cheered and Tsunade stood up "Sake on me" she said laughing which pointed out the fact that she was already drunk.

Shizune took Tsunade by the arm and began to lead her out smiling apologetically. Naruto laughed and slowly he stood. He walked over to the four newly weds and smiled "Congrads Neji, Tenten" he bowed his head a bit and looked to Gaara and Hinata "I'm happy for you two." He said smiling a bit and held out his hand. Gaara shook it without a second thought but Hinata stared at it then slowly she reached out her hand and shook his.

"I forgive you" She said softly "I've realized that most of it was my own fault anyway."

Naruto laughed and waved his hands when Hinata released him "No no it's okay I shouldn't have been so stupid as to not notice." He laughed a bit and Hinata nodded. She looked up at Gaara and she grabbed his hand. "Well I'll let you love birds to yourselves" Naruto waved and ran off fallowed by a fuming Kiba and a silent Shino.

Neji walked past the two his arm around Tenten and smiling "Look Hinata… no hard feelings?" She nodded and they both shared a silent smiled. Neji and Tenten walked off to the reception but Gaara and Hinata remained behind.

Gaara looked at her with a smile and released her hand. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. She giggled and snaked her arms around his neck. "Gaara…" she whispered and he nodded. His sand left from the gourd on hi back and surrounded the two. A small sand storm wrapped around them and when it subsided both ninja were gone leaving only the little bundle of flowers that Hinata had held.

----

TBC

You guys have no idea how bad I wanted to end it right there, but what would be the fun of that?

Though I may end it soon there will be a sequel so never fear.


	15. Chapter 15

Wow I've only been writing this what thirteen days because I put those two up in the same day. And you know what, I still don't own Naruto. I'm really going to have to look into that.

This story will probably only go to twenty if that and then I'm going to make a sequel I'll tell you guys the name of it when I figure everything out.

Chapter fifteen

"So we're going to do this without them?" Naruto asked as he looked to Neji and Tenten. The two nodded and Naruto sighed, "oh well Gaara's not much of a party person anyway" He led the new married couple into a large room. It use to be the old training room inside the school but with permission from the Hokage they had turned it into a giant party room with tables full of snacks and things. In the far corner was a small group of people setting up to play music and everyone meaning; Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Akamaru, Lee, Kakashi in the other corner reading the latest volume of Icha Icha given to him by Jiraiya, who was also there, Gai, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, though he was complaining about something being troublesom, Tamari at his side smacking him upside the head, Team eight's Kurenai and Team ten's Asuma.

There was laughter and shouting as Jiraiya began to snoop around checkign out the older women for his 'reaserch' and Tsunade caught him. She sent the old man hurling into a wall, a spiderweb pattern breaking into the stone behind him. Blood dripped from his nose and his eyes were blank. Just to tease him, Naruto walked over and did the nessisary hand sighns for his sexy-no-jutsu to get a good laugh. The leach pulledh imself off the wall and held up his hands making squeazeing motions and Naruto transformed back "Perverted Hermit!" he yelled and ran off.

"I'm not a pervert!" Jiraiya yelled after Naruto "I'm a super pervert!" of course this caused Tsunade and Sakura to pull up their sleves andwalk over to the Sannin. He took one look at them and began to run away. Tsunade caught his collar and pulled him back. As if sincranuzed they pulled their fists back and slammed them into the Sannin, then watched him fly back into the wall.

It was a hectic, dangerious party but fun none the less. Tenten and Neji sat close to the group but not to close and they were talking softly. If one looked hard enough they could see the newly weds holding hands between them. "I wand to get out own hosue" Neji whispered in reply to something Tenten had said "somewhere outside the Hyuga complex, now that Hinata's married t osomeoen else, I as a branch family member don't have to stay inside the complex." Tenten nodded and smiled. She leaned forward and lightly kissed his cheek.

"Okay" she whispered softly. Neji reached up and placed his hands in her hair. After some tinkering in her hair he pulled back holding a few rubber bands and he smiled as the hair ontop of Tenten's head slowly began to unravel. It fell down her shoulders like dark waves. It had a slight wavyness to it becase of the way she always had her hair in buns.Neji ran his fingers threw her hair and smiled softly.

"You should wear your hear down" he said anda leaned closer "it brings out yoru natuural beauty." Tenten blushed and she knew that she'd never put her hair up again.

----

Hinata broke off the kiss for a gasp of air. "Gaara… I need to breath," she giggled as he yet again pulled her into another heated kiss. They'd been at this for at least ten minutes.

"Breath threw your nose" Gaara stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hinata blushed, she wasn't use to any of this and she found herself easily slipping into that shy person she use to be, but it was only around Gaara. For some reason she was able to let herself relax and let down the walls she build up because of Naruto. Yes she had forgiven him but there would always be that small bit of distrust and hate towards him.

When they had left the party, Gaara had teleported them to the top of the Hokage mountain. At the moment they were on the top of third Hokage's head. Hinata had her back to the ground and Gaara had half of his body on top of hers, his leg between hers and he had his chest against her side with his left arm on her right cheek. They were completely comfortable considering they were in the direct path of the colder wind. They were together and at the moment that was the only thing that mattered.

Gaara placed his hand on Hinata's fishnet covered stomach and smiled. She had pulled off the dress the first moment she had, to reveal her normal outfit underneath all except the coat of course because that would have show underneath the dress. Gaara smiled and it was warm. Hinata had never seen him smiled like that but lately it seemed he was smiling a little more, but of course it was only for her. Everyone else outside 'them' didn't matter.

He moved his hand up slowly towards her covered chest and Hinata lifted her hand. She looked up at Gaara with a slight worried expression. Gaara stopped his hand and placed a kiss on her lips "don't worry" he whispered and that seemed enough for her. She let her hands move and she slipped them around Gaara's neck again.

(If this kind of stuff offends you stop reading right now and walk away))

Hinata gulped and turned her head to the side, she was afraid but she wanted it and now that they were, well married it wasn't a bad thing. Gaara's fingers traced the zipper that held the fabric, holding her in, and slowly he grasped it. He moved it down at a very slow rate because he felt if he moved to fast Hinata would stop him and he didn't want that. His fingers reached the bottom and he pulled the zipper loose. Then he grabbed each side of the fabric and pulled it away from Hinata's body revealing two luscious mounds. He released the fabric and it just fell harmlessly to her sides. Hinata blushed and Gaara took one of her breasts into his hand. They weren't small but they weren't big like Tsunade's. They were just a handful and that's how Gaara liked it.

Hinata's cheeks turned a deeper red and she moaned softly. Gaara brought his lips up and licked a pink nipple till it stood at attention. And then he moved his hand aside and did the same to the other one. Hinata tried not to squirm but it felt so different and well she like it.

Gaara moved his hands behind Hinata and untied the small lace that held the fishnet over Hinata's pale skin. Without much trouble it came undone and all that was left was the small skirt. He knew that he wouldn't have to really pull it off if he didn't want to but he wanted to. He needed to see her beautiful, smooth body in full. Hinata was biting her lip and her hands were now firmly placed on his shoulders. Gaara smirked; he wanted to make her beg. Thought he wasn't sure if that was him or Shukaku talking but luckily the damn demon had kept his mouth shut so he was relived for that.

Without a second thought, he pulled the belt loose and set aside then grasped the zipper on her skirt and pulled it down and away. The two fabric peaces fell to the side like nothing and he was faced with a pair of pink panties covered with little panda faces. Gaara would have chuckled if they weren't in a serious situation. He placed his hand over them and Hinata moaned softly but stopped him. Both her hands covered his and she looked up at him "it's not fair" she stated and moved his hand aside "You got your clothes on"

This time Gaara did chuckle. He moved his hands and pulled off his sash. He threw it over the gourd behind him fallowed by his ceremonial robe. After that he removed the brown vest and set it aside as well. He wore several layers of clothing because in Suna it kept the sand out of his clothes that and more clothing protected you a bit more from attacks. He pulled off the black shirt underneath it revealing pale skin despite Suna's bright sun. His chest was pale but not a scratch or scar was on him. Just smooth skin. Hinata reached up and traced her fingers over his chest and his shivered. Hinata giggled and made a mental not that Gaara of the sand was ticklish. Gaara closed his yes and removed the black pants and set them with the rest of his clothing. Last he pulled off his deep brown boxers with little swirls on them.

Hinata blinked as she watched her new husband disrobe himself. She was amused at the boxers thought because she didn't think Gaara would be the one to wear such things. But then her eyes caught very happy looking thing standing up and her eyes widened. She had no idea how Gaara's clothes hid that creature.

Gaara smirked and climbed back down beside her. Once more he placed his hands on her panties and this time she let him remove them. He threw them aside not caring where they landed and looked down at his perfect Hinata. Smooth, pale, and beautiful. He let his fingers once more trail down her body and smiled as she shivered and moaned with delight. He climbed on top of her and leaned down pressing his lips against hers. He knew she was going to be new at this so he'd try to be easy with her despite his rough nature.

Hinata returned his kiss with great passion her tongue rolling over his but not fighting for dominance. Gaara took her hands and put them around his neck and reached down. He grabbed a pale thigh in each hand and lifted them slightly, placing them on his keeps to start. "This may hurt," he warned. Sometimes it did hurt, he'd taken enough virgins to know he had to break threw that wall. Hinata blushed and leaned up. She buried her face in his neck as she felt his length brush against her entrance. She was blushing madly but she didn't want him to stop so she just held onto him tightly and hoped for the best.

Gaara lined himself up then began to push in. He was suppressed at the sheer heat. He was so use to her cold lips or cold hands but inside she was hot. He let out a small gasp refusing to sound to surprised. He hadn't been with anyone in a while to he could already feel that wonderful sensation. He pushed in deeper feeling that barrier. He didn't want to hurt her too much but he had to. He pushed her legs apart a bit more and then with a deep breath he thrusted himself the rest of the way in thinking a quick stab of pain was a lot better than a slow tearing pain.

Hinata cried out softly and her grip on him tightened. Her legs left his hand and wrapped around his waist. It was like being torn apart but the pain was quickly subsiding. Gaara didn't move till he felt her body relax slightly. He'd never himself felt that pain but he assumed that the pain was a bitch. Once she relaxed and her death grip around his neck loosened he began to move, sliding out and thrusting back in at a slow pace to allow her to get use to it. But she reacted faster than the others he'd been with. She moved her hips a bit "please.. Gaara" she whispered "please go faster"

And of course, to please her, he did. He began to thrust inside her warm cavern first only going a medium pace but then he couldn't take it anymore, any morals he'd set about being gentle were thrown out the window. He thrust into her like it was the last time he was going to ever get to. And she liked it. She moaned and gasped, squirming underneath him to try and move with him. In a matter of minutes she was moving with his thrusts but it wasn't enough. Gaara suddenly stopped and Hinata let out a groan of protect. Gaara removed her hands and legs from him and pulled out. Hinata looked up at him clearly confused and he placed his hand on her hips. With a small burst of energy and of course a little help from his sand friend he flipped Hinata over and lifted her so she was on her hands and knees. And then he pushed back in. Hinata gasped and her head fell low as she gasped for air. She couldn't argue with the change of position

Gaara placed his hand on her hips once more and began to speed up his thrusts till he was literally pounding into her. He could feel the rush of energy threw his entire body and the pulse of blood in his engorged length. Hinata was moaning and almost to the point of screaming beneath him. Gaara felt a sense of pride as he leaned over her and began to place small kisses on her neck as he pushed inside her.

'**You know it would be funny if she got pregnant'** Shukaku said to his lust-controlled container. Gaara knew this, because the demon was inside him he always had to be careful not to release inside a woman because having the demon inside him raised the ability to have children. He could be with a completely barren woman and give her a child, that's how potent his seed was.

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. The steady pounding inside her was unbearable. IT just brought so much pleasure and she had to remember to ask him how the hell he got so good. She remembered Ino telling her that the first time always sucked. But obviously the blond had been lying. She closed her eyes, as she felt so close. He thrusted into her again and she cried out as she was overwhelmed with pleasure, She didn't care who heard her orgasm because she moaned it out to the world.

Gaara looked down at the girl and felt her walls tighten around her. He moaned feeling the hot heat become even tighter. He thrusted in a few more times then pulled out almost completely and shoved himself all the way inside Hinata and released his seed. Hinata gasped as se felt a warm substance enter her body but she was to tired and hot to decipher what it was. She felt her body lower to the ground as Gaara pulled out. He reached over and grabbed his robes. He pulled them over Hinata and himself. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest. "I love you Hinata," he whispered and she snuggled back against him loving the sound of those words.

"I love you too Gaara" she whispered in return as she drifted to sleep in his arms. Now Gaara knew he couldn't sleep so instead he placed his head on one arm and gently stroked her cheek with the other, He'd let her rest and then bring her home, but right now, he didn't feel like leaving her side. He looked up at the stars smiling because people would begin to wonder where they had gone. Who would guess that they were on the mountain naked as the day they were brought into this world. Gaara chuckled and kissed Hinata's forehead.

"Now you're all mine," he whispered, "completely mine"

---

TBC

Well that's it. First lemony thingy ever. I honestly believe I kind of sucked but who knows? Anyway for people who liked it great. For people who thought it sucked, I'm sorry. Five more chapters, maybe, I haven't decided yet.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Naruto and of course I never will. It's a sad twist of fate

Chapter sixteen

Hinata moaned softly as she woke, She lifted her hands above her head and stretched. But this was different. She expected the cold hard surface below her but instead she found herself on a nice smooth and soft object. She moved a bit and rolled onto her stomach. She felt her stomach brush against the warm object and she opened her eyes. Her face was in a pillow and she frowned. How had she gotten here? She was sure she'd fallen asleep on top of the third Hokage's head with Gaara. She took hold of the sheet and held it to her chest as she sat up in the warm bed. She slowly came to her senses as she checked out the plain room. There were no pictures on the walls and hardly any furniture in the room. Just the bed she was in and two chairs off to the right with a table in between them. She blinked and yawned, "Where am I?" she asked herself knowing well this wasn't her room

There was the sound of a door opening and Gaara walked in carrying a small box. He set it on the table and then sat down in one of the two chairs. "You are in my home," he stated "well the temporary house that the Hokage put me in." he waved to the walls like the whole two sentences explained everything.

Hinata slowly nodded as a faint blush came to her cheeks "and how did I get here?" she asked him as her memories of the night before came flooding back into her mind.

"I brought you here of course. You were sleeping to long and I didn't want us to be found so I brought us here." Gaara opened the box and the scent off food filled the room "Tamari made you breakfast. She told me if I even glanced at the kitchen she'd hit me with a pan and I was to out of it to be bothered anyway" he began to pull the small one person breakfast form the box and placed everything on the table. Then he turned and threw the box in a hidden trashcan. "Eat" he said and stood.

Hinata held the blanket tighter as she climbed off the bed. She wrapped it around her body and walked over to the table, not realizing how hungry she was till he'd mentioned it. "Are you hungry?" Gaara shook his head and just watched her.

"Do you know when you sleep you have a tendency to blow your hair out of your face? And that you sleep with your hands cuddled close to your body like you're holding a bear" Gaara said because well he did have the demon in him and that meant that he couldn't' sleep. He had nothing better to do than watch her. Of course the demon had been strangely quiet so Gaara guessed he must have enjoyed himself last night.

Hinata blinked and shook her head as she wolfed down the food that had been made for her. It tasted delicious but none of the food she recognized. _'It must be food from Suna' _her mind rationalized. "No I didn't know," she stated once her mouth was empty. She found it strange that he had watched her sleep so long. She was aware that he didn't sleep but the reason for why was still a big mystery to her. Of course her mind just simply said bad memories because that was the reason for most people's lack of sleep.

"I have to return to Suna tomorrow" Gaara said suddenly and thus grabbing Hinata's attention "I'd like you to come with me."

Hinata blinked and bit her lip. She finished her food and placed her free hand in her lap while the other continued to hold up the blanket. "So soon… I… Gaara…I…" Hinata couldn't form a full sentence. On one hand was everything she knew. Her home, her family, her friends and the places she knew so well. On the other hand was Gaara, her new husband and his home close to his side. It was a hard decision and she knew her father would refuse to allow her to leave the village and because he has it in good with the elders they wouldn't let her leave either saying something about how Gaara killed before he could do it again. "Gaara I can't" she said softly " I want to but I can't"

Gaara nodded and his face portrayed no emotion. " I see," he said softly as he stood. "Well then I hope that you change your mind." He turned and exited the room without another word.

Hinata stared after him and suddenly she felt sad. She walked to the bed where her clothes seemed to have been placed so neatly out beside her and she slipped into them. Then with a small sigh she jumped out the window and returned to her home. Upon her entrance she was greeted with quiet "Hello lady" and stuff like that. After all she was a married woman now and because of that she was in a way the leader of this house. Of course she wouldn't receive full power till her father died but she no longer had to listen to anyone but him. She walked to her room feeling in a foul mood.

After a long shower she washed her clothes and slipped back into her black kimono with the read butterflies. She felt that it was more comfortable and well the black fit her mood. "Gaara" she whispered softly. How could she turn him down? She'd gone against her father's wishes and married the guy. Why couldn't she leave the village? Was it because even thought people had found how quickly the Hyuga could change they still respected her? Or was it that she was just too afraid to leave home after all this time?

There was a nock on her door and she muttered a soft "come in" A familiar white eyed teen entered her room. "Something a matter Hinata?" Neji asked his cousin. A giggle was heard from the hall and he turned his head out "Tenten go to my room" he whispered to the girl and she did as she was told. He entered his cousin's room and placed a hand on her shoulder "want to talk to me?"

Hinata turned her head and peered into his eyes. They held more life than ever before and Hinata smiled softly "Gaara… he wants me to live with him."

Neji smiled "That's great. So he's got a house here in Konoha? What about his duties as the Kazekage?"

Hinata shook her head "no Neji. Gaara wants me to move to Suna and like with him as the Kazekage's wife"

Neji blinked at her for a long time before sighing, "Your father will not allow it." He stated "The Hyuga's belong in Konoha and he's going to point this out to you and the counsel"

Hinata nodded "I know. I know but I don't want to lose Gaara"

Neji smiled softly, a knowing smile and he pulled his cousin into a hug. It was a very unlike Neji thing to do but it seemed being able to have his relationship with Tenten out in the open softened him up just a little "Do what you feel is right" He whispered then let her go and walked out of the girl's room.

"What I feel is right?" Hinata asked the empty room. It was too bad she had yet to know what the right thing to do was. She placed her head against the cold wall of her bedroom. She wanted Gaara but he wanted the impossible. The only way she could go to live with him is…

"That will never happen" She whispered before flicking off her bedroom lights and deciding a nap was in order.

---

TBC

Nearing the end folks. Yune-Chan is getting slower at replying because I have tests to take and just. Blah.


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own Naruto, don't rub it in DX

Chapter seventeen

"Is that everything?" Tamari asked as she looked threw the two bags of pure junk. Most of it had come from the wedding but they shoved everything of meaning into two bags that of course Tamari was going to make Kankuro carry. The puppet nin nodded and sighed knowing exactly what Tamari was about to say. He picked up the two bags and shoved them over his shoulder.

"So you going to say good-bye to your boyfriend?" he teased and lightly punched her in the shoulder. Tamari blushed and smacked Kankuro as hard as she could. "He's not my boyfriend," she said, closing her eyes and holding her hands together in front of her mouth.

"Oh? And here I came all this way…. Tch how troublesome" A voice behind them spoke from the door. Tamari flung around fast enough to get whiplash and looked at the male. "But if I'm not your boyfriend I can go" He put his pinky in his ear and wiggled it a bit pretending there was something there to pull out.

Tamari's blush deepened "S-shikamaru!

"One and only"

"Should I leave you two alone?" Kankuro teased. Tamari looked back at him and his eyes went wide at the look of anger that her eyes held and how she pulled back her hand. She was about to smash his face in when a hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her to a sold object as the other one gently grabbed her hands and pulled it down.

Shikamaru smiled softly "now Tamari that's not very lady like" he whispered into her neck and looked up at Kankuro giving him that 'get out before you get killed' type of look. And Kankuro didn't need anything else; he was out of there leaving only a small trail of dust behind him.

Tamari blushed "Shika…. I thought you had a mission today?" she asked as she leaned back against the male's strong chest.

"I do." He stated simply "but I wanted to see you off." He placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "I'll try to come visit I promise" Tamari nodded and turned in his arms. She placed her arms around his neck and placed her forehead against his.

"Shika will we still be the same? I mean even if I don't come back or you don't visit for a while…. Will there still be us?"

Shikamaru looked at her and slowly tilted the blond girl's chin up "Tamari… there will always be us." He whispered and leaned in, slowly covering her lips with his own in a slow but passion filled kiss.

-----

"Are you ready Gaara?" Kankuro asked his brother not daring to go back to Tamari, the girl would most likely kill him. Gaara glanced up and looked at his older brother. He was silent for a long time and Kankuro was beginning to worry for his brother. He hadn't spoken sense he came home yesterday. He could only assume something happened between him and Hinata.

"Yeah I'm ready" Gaara said softly as he pulled his gourd onto his back along with a small bag filled with mainly clothing.

----

Within mere minutes the three siblings were lined up beside the gate facing Suna. Behind them were a line of ninja's including; Sakura, Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Shino, Shikamaru, Lee, Ino, Choji and Hinata was at the back her eyes trying to avoid her husband's gaze. There was an assortment of different goodbyes and then they were off.

One by one everyone left after the siblings left. Soon the only one standing at the gate was Hinata. A single tear fell down her pale cheek and she wiped it away. She too then turned and walked away unaware of what was next to come.

---

Nine months. For nine months he hadn't heard a word out of Shukaku. It was unnerving because the demon was normally loud and outspoken and well perverted. But nothing. Gaara didn't hear a peep of complaint and it worried him. He heard a nock at the door and his older brother walked in. He decided to confront him and see if he knew what was going on. "Kankuro. For some reason the normally loud demon is silent. What does this mean?"

Kankuro was startled by the question and placed a hand behind his head "Uh… Gaara I'm sorry to say I don't know." He sighed softly "maybe he's in hibernation?" he offered, "Animals do that."

Gaara nodded and sat behind his large wooden desk. The room they were in was huge. But the only furniture was a table and three chairs, one for Gaara and two for people entering his office. Gaara didn't like unneeded junk, as he called it. There were quite a few windows lining the wall each a circle shape and peering over Suna "That makes sense."

Kankuro chuckled and sat down "so what else you thinking about Gaara? You seem… distant lately." He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for a moment. Kankuro was wearing his normal black outfit but this time he had none of that purple make up stuff on. Instead he just had on a put of Chap Stick because of Suna's harsh weather. He was being lazy and didn't feel like putting the purple junk on today.

"I was wondering about Hinata." Gaara stated. "Every time someone from Konoha come over I ask about her but they're all silent and tight lipped about everything, She might have gotten in trouble with the elders of her village or something."

Kankuro nodded "well that does sound interesting. I heard that she hasn't been talking or really being around anyone lately. Like she's shut herself away again."

Gaara bit his lip and stood once more. He paced around his larger, and empty looking office with his hands behind his back worried about her. Hs bright red hair was slightly duller and his green eyes looked tired. Even though he had caught some sleep. It was dangerous but he'd wanted to try it. Shukaku didn't come out so either the demon was in hibernation or something was seriously going on. It creped him out to no end. He walked over to one of the circular windows and spotted someone moving very quickly threw his people, towards his tower. "Kankuro… who's that?" he asked.

His brother jumped up and walked over to the window. Kankuro peered out and squinted his eyes. "It's the lazy guy. He's probably here to see Tamari." In truth the Nara had been to see their sister a number of times. Some were just because he was on a mission and happened to be passing threw and others were he deliberately sidetracked to come see Tamari.

But this time it was different. Shikamaru ran into the tower and climbed the stairs to the top where the Kazekage's office resided. With a polite knock he walked in a little breathless. Gaara quirked and eyebrow "Nara? What's going on? Aren't you here for Tamari?"

"No… I wish but this time it's urgent business." Shikamaru bowed then stood straight and looked around the room trying to figure out how to say this. "Gaara…. All this time we've been quiet because of direct orders from Hinata and her clan but now… now the Hokage insists we speak with you."

Gaara tilted his head to the side in confusion and sat back down in his large chair "Explain." He demanded. First Shukaku seems to be missing and now… something about Hinata.

"Well you see…" Shikamaru blushed slightly and turned his head " Gaara she's pregnant…. And she'd due any day now." He stated his voice quiet.

Gaara looked at Shikamaru with an odd gesture than shot out of his chair "Kankuro prepare my bag. Get Tamari, we leave in ten minutes." Kankuro thinking it best if he listened ran out of the room to fetch his sister and their bags.

"She's pregnant..?" Gaara asked himself forgetting about the Nara. "Why didn't' she tell me?"

----

Fin.

Got to wait till the sequel if you want more.


End file.
